VERITATIS SIMPLEX ORATIO
by Djiovvannaldete
Summary: A verdade dispensa enfeites :U/A Seis anos depois da escola, James, fracassado em seus maiores objetivos : Esquecer Lily Evans e tornar-se autor, respectivamente, ainda tem que lidar com a imprevisível paternidade que lhe foi imposta... uma certa garotiha
1. Nota da autora  Sinopse

**VERITATIS SIMPLEX ORATIO – A VERDADE DESPENSA ENFEITES**

**SINOPSE:**

Universo alternativo : seis anos depois de formado na escola, James é um letrado que trabalha como revisor em uma editora. Fracassado em suas expectativas profissionais (tornar-se autor) e sentimentais (superar Lily Evans e seguir em frente) ele ainda tem que lidar com a paternidade (surpresa) e o fato de que o furacão Lily Evans está de volta a Londres.

**N/A : **Gente, essa é a primeira fanfic que eu realmente publico, então peguem leve... Eu me baseei na minha série de livros preferida, Harry Potter. Apesar disso, a história é totalmente nada a ver com magia e mundo bruxo. Eu vou contar aqui do melhor jeito que eu conseguir, uma história que eu imaginei envolvendo os marotos e alguns outros personagens à parte de HP que eu adicionei. Tudo gira em torno de James e Lily porque eu simplesmente sou fascinada pela relação deles. Espero que gostem.. Reviews, please,preciso de motivação nesse início!


	2. PRÓLOGO

Comecei a correr. Todas as segundas e quartas eu buscava bonnie na aula de balé às seis horas. Os ponteiros do relógio do escritório já batiam seis horas quando finalmente lembrei-me de checá-lo. Agora eu corria feito um louco até o elevador. Apertei diversas vezes o botão, sem necessidade, diga-se de passagem, e quase derrubei uma senhora quando entrei. Só de pensar no engarrafamento que teria que enfrentar eu já suava. Pensava em Bonnie, esperando por mim. Não ia ser a primeira vez que eu me atrasava, mas odiava quando isso acontecia. Fazia-me sentir um péssimo pai. Tudo bem, ela não era exatamente minha filha. Afilhada seria o termo apropriado, mas desde que Sirius morrera eu tinha cuidado dela como se eu fosse seu pai biológico. Me sentia assim, de certa forma.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, logo que saímos do colégio eu entrei na faculdade de letras e me mudei com Sirius para um apartamento no subúrbio. Alguns meses depois, uma garota de uns dezoito anos, mesma nossa idade, apareceu em nossa porta com uma maleta e um bebê no colo. Disse que era de Sirius. Era óbvio que era dele, provavelmente fruto de alguma noite da qual ele mesmo não lembrava. Nem da garota ele lembrava. É claro que o exame de DNA foi feito, não que precisasse, a nenê tinha os olhos dele. Depois da comprovação Sirius assumiu a paternidade. A garota, depois de uma semana, não agüentou morar sob o nosso teto se mandou, fugiu. Deixou uma carta amaldiçoando Sirius por ter acabado com a vida dela, disse que não queria a criança e que não devíamos procurá-la, ou Bonnie acabaria num orfanato. Então ficamos com Bonnie, a bebê. Eu fui nomeado padrinho, junto com Remo Lupin, nosso amigo do colégio. Seria estranho, admitimos, ela seria criada por dois homens, héteros, só pra constar, e teria dois padrinhos homens, em vez de um casal.

Remo conseguiu um apartamento em frente ao nosso, o que facilitou imensamente as coisas, já que ele cozinhava, lavava as próprias roupas e entendia alguma coisa sobre bebês, sabe-se lá como. Não foi fácil. Madrugávamos, vivíamos sempre sujos de leite, vômito e outros resíduos que bebês geralmente expelem. Apesar de tudo, foi uma experiência construtiva. Eu diria que gostaria de ser pai algum dia, por que bem, Bonnie nem era minha filha e eu já sentia um enorme orgulho dela, de mim mesmo, por conseguir cuidar dela, cada olhar alegre da bebê, cada risinho, cada grunhido já amoleciam meu coração.

Aqueles primeiros dois anos foram os mais estressantes da minha vida. Em meio a traduções que eu tinha que fazer e aulas que eu tinha que preparar ainda tinha que me preocupar com minha "filha". Sirius constantemente brincava que Bonnie tinha três pais. Dizia que Remo tinha se divorciado e mudara-se para o apartamento da frente pra continuar próximo a bebê. Nós ríamos disso tudo é claro. Apesar dificultar relacionamentos de longo prazo, não que estivéssemos muito interessados, andar por aí com Bonnie sempre atraia olhares femininos e até a aproximação de algumas garotas "apaixonadas por crianças". Ironicamente elas sempre saíam correndo na hora de trocar as fraldas. Eu estava um caco. Tinha assumido a responsabilidade pela criança tanto quanto Sirius, que era o pai.

Então aconteceu. Uma noite Sirius tinha saído com uma garota do bairro que ele tentava conquistar desde que nos mudamos. Chovia muito. Bonnie voltava a chorar a cada trovoada, eu e Remo não sabíamos mais o que fazer para fazê-la dormir. Parecia que ela sabia que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer. De fato, na volta para casa, Sirius, que estava meio alto, sofreu um acidente de carro gravíssimo. Nem ele nem a garota sobreviveram. Quando recebi a notícia na manha seguinte, corri a deixar Bonnie com Remo. Tinha que identificar o corpo de Sirius, já que ele não tinha contato com nenhum familiar. Muito tempo levou pra eu esquecer daquela cena.

Sacudi a cabeça para tirar as imagens da minha mente. Aquele deve ter sido o pior dia da minha vida. Nunca sofrera uma perda tão grande antes. Meu melhor amigo. Pai da minha afilhada. Achei que fosse desabar, naquela época. Mas me mantive forte por Bonnie. Ela precisava de mim. Na hora eu não me dei conta, é claro. Achei que os avós iriam tomar conta dela. No entanto, Sirius deixara a guarda pra mim. Ele não falava com a família, de certo eles nem sabiam da existência da neta.

Acelerei meu carro quando o sinal abriu. Nem me dera conta que já estava a caminho de buscar Bonnie. Às vezes isso acontecia, eu me pegava divagando e me esquecia do que de fato estava fazendo.


	3. CAPÍTULO 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Quando cheguei à escola de balé para apanhá-la já estava quase escuro. Estacionei e desci do carro. Eu normalmente sentava no banquinho embaixo da macieira e esperava que ela saísse no horário combinado. Mas eu estava atrasado. Subi as escadas correndo. Lá estava ela, conversando animadamente com a atendente do bar.

-Bonnie!

-JAY! – Ela correu e se atirou no meu pescoço. Estava tão crescida... nem parecia a bebê que eu embalava seis anos atrás...

-Bonnie, desculpe a demora, tá? Peguei um engarrafamento e ...

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse, me interrompendo. – Eu fiquei conversando com Lily. – Meu estômago revirou só de ouvir a menção daquele nome. Olhei para a atendente. Ela sorriu de volta. Devia ser a tal de Lily.

- Vamos então? – Coloquei-a na garupa e agradeci à mulher por ter ficado com ela após o horário de fechamento da escola.

- Não há de que. – Ela respondeu, numa voz um tanto grossa.

Carreguei Bonnie até o carro e partimos para casa.

-Jay. –O que vamos Jantar?

- Hm. Que tal a gente ligar praquela pizzaria que você gosta?

- Não sei... Hoje é segunda feira.

- Desde quando o dia da semana interfere nas suas comidas preferidas?

- Desde que Lily disse que ter uma boa alimentação é essencial para ter uma boa saúde e ser uma ótima bailarina. – Argh. Só podia ser tortura. Minhas entranhas reviraram quando Bonnie pronunciou aquele nome musical. Fiquei intrigado, no entanto. A atendente do bar me parecia um tanto "rechonchuda", na falta de um adjetivo mais delicado para descrevê-la. Ela era enorme. Como poderia estar dando lições de moral às crianças sobre alimentação?

- Ela disse, foi? E o que ela sugeriu que você comesse em uma segunda feira então?

- Ora, ela não disse o que devíamos comer, só disse que era preciso balancear a alimentação.

-E quem é ela pra falar de alimentação balanceada... – Eu disse isso mais para mim mesmo do que para Bonnie. Ao que ela respondeu com uma frase estranha:

-Na minha opinião, ela tem um belo corpo.

Chegamos em casa, ainda morávamos no mesmo apartamento que eu dividira com Sirius, e, como de praxe, fomos conferir o que seria o jantar de Remo. Lasanha. Bonnie ficou pensativa. Devia estar avaliando o que "Lily" diria sobre a refeição. Quando Remo tirou a Lasanha do forno, ela deu de ombros. Não conseguiria resistir ao cheiro e ao calor que emanavam da forma.

Nós éramos como uma família, nós três. Estávamos sempre juntos quando Remo não estava no hospital, fazendo sua residência, e Bonnie não estava na escola ou no ballet. Eu trabalhava em casa. Foi o jeito que arranjei para cuidar de Bonnie quando Sirius morreu. Virei revisor de uma editora pequena, na qual eu só tinha que passar eventualmente, para reuniões e entregas. Vez ou outra, atrevia-me a traduzir alguma coisa também, para fazer grana extra. Remo nos ajudava como podia também, no fim, tínhamos uma vida simples, mas confortável.

Durante o jantar, Bonnie não calou a boca. Ela estava com seis anos, a maldita fase das perguntas e das repetições. Era muito esperta pra sua idade. Lia muito, eu a incentivava, é claro, devido à minha paixão pela literatura. Normalmente as conversas giravam em torno dela mesma. Adorava ser o centro das atenções, bem como o pai. Falava muita da escolinha, dos amiguinhos e das professoras. Tinha uma devoção enorme por qualquer professora. No último mês, no entanto, as conversas giravam em torno da aula de ballet. Eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes ela já tinha repetido a coreografia que estavam ensaiando. E, agora, para o meu extremo desconforto, ela tagarelava sobre a tal da Lily. "Lily disse isso..." "Lily disse aquilo..." "Mas a Lily disse que..." Eu não entendia o fascínio dela pela moça do bar. O que havia de tão especial naquela mulher gorducha e simpática?

A cada vez que Bonnie mencionava o maldito nome, Remo me lançava um olhar de esguelha. Eu tentava me manter calmo, aparentar indiferença. No fundo eu me concentrava para manter o foco na comida e não pensar... bem... não pensar no passado.

- Bonnie, pare de falar dessa Lily, assim o Remo vai achar que você o trocou. – Remo era sempre sua máxima referência: "Remo disse..." Ela olhou preocupada para ele.

- Vai ficar chateado, Remo?- Eu e ele rimos.

- Ta tudo bem, só me prometa que eu vou continuar sendo seu maior exemplo. – Ele adorava me provocar.

- Ei! Eu sou o maior exemplo dela, não é Bonnie?-Caímos na gargalhada com a careta que ela fez. No fundo eu sabia que ela tinha orgulho de mim, talvez fosse a primeira pessoa que realmente tivesse. Eu temia o dia em que ela me olharia e veria o nada que eu sou. Até lá, eu podia bancar o paizão e ensinar pra ela tudo que pudesse. Quando chegasse o temido dia, a situação se inverteria e ela passaria a me ensinar coisas. Se bem que ela já ensina...

- Vocês deviam conhecer a Lily. Ela é muito inteligente Remo, e é muito engraçada, Jay, e bonita... – Ela parecia esperançosa. Não era a primeira vez que Bonnie tentava nos "desencalhar", acho que ela sentia falta de uma presença feminina em sua vida. Entretanto, eu não via como uma pessoa meramente inteligente acabara vendendo balas em uma escola de ballet. Lembrando que ela também não era muito atraente, tinha um sorriso simpático...

-Ah, nem vem Bonnie, essa eu vou deixar pro James. Eu tenho certeza que aquela sua professora do ano passado é a pessoa que anda me ligando no meio da noite.

- Ela gostou de você. – Disse dando de ombros. – Então, Jay? Vai querer conhecer a Lily? – Eu tremi de novo. Lily.

- Não Bonnie, nada de Lilys. – Eu disse. Remo me encarava com uma expressão pensativa. Quando encontrei o olhar dele, percebi sua preocupação. – Venha, Bonnie, já passa da hora de você dormir.

Atravessamos o corredor e nos despedimos de Remo. Aquele olhar preocupado ainda estava em sua face. Fiz Bonnie escovar os dentes e coloquei-a para dormir. Antes, como era costume, li uma historinha pra ela. Quando voltei para a sala Remo estava sentado no sofá.

-Remo, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Oras, eu tenho a chave... Queria falar com você.

-Está meio tarde...

- Eu quero falar sobre Lily.

- Pelo amor de Deus Remo! Nem a conhecemos... - Eu sabia que ele não ia cair nessa.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é dessa Lily que eu estou falando.

- Lá vem você com esse assunto de novo. Eu já tinha até esquecido...

-Não, você não esqueceu. Eu sei que não. James você precisava ver sua cara quando Bonnie falou esse maldito nome.- Eu bufei. Remo, sempre sabia o que havia de errado comigo. Me sentei no sofá.

- Remo, eu não sinto mais nada por ela ok? Não a vejo há o que? Três anos? Não falo com ela há quantos? Seis?- Engoli em seco, devido à minha própria constatação. - Eu só fiquei surpreso... Esse não é um nome comum.

- Sério, James, pro seu próprio bem. Tira essa garota da cabeça. Achei que você tinha superado isso...

- Eu superei, Remo. Superei. Só fiquei surpreso com o nome.

- Espero que seja isso mesmo. Cansei de te ver sofrendo, James.

- Ta tudo bem, Remo. Eu juro. Lily...é... Lily é passado.

- Se ela é realmente passado pra você, James, você tem que seguir em frente.

-Eu sei. Na verdade, eu acho até que quero conhecer essa nova Lily de quem Bonnie tanto fala.- Ele me lançou um olhar severo.

- Porque você não se detém às Marias, Anas, Amandas...? Sempre a maldita Lily envolvida! – Eu ri do comentário.

- Boa noite, Remo.


	4. CAPÍTULO 2

N/A

Pessoal que mandou reviews, muito obrigada mesmo. A maioria ficou chateada com a morte do Sirius, e eu tb, sério, foi até difícil escrever. Daqui pra frente não vai ser tão triste, prometo. Não sei se ficou claro, mas ele morreu quando a bebê ainda era pequena, talvez por isso ela não tenha sentido tanto... Enfim, vou continuar, espero que gostem e mandem as opiniões. Beijos

CAPITULO 2

_- Ei ruiva! Onde você está indo?_

_- Para qualquer lugar onde você não estiver indo. Agora com licença..._

_-Você não me engana Lily, está caidinha por mim._

_-É EVANS pra você, Potter! E não, não estou caidinha por você. Sabe por quê? Por que eu abomino você!_

_- Bobagem, isso tudo é amor reprimido. Se você me desse uma chance..._

_-Argh!_

_- Volta aqui... Lily! Espera..._

_ Lily...Lily...Li..._

Acordei ofegante. Estava todo suado e tremia de frio. Droga. Já fazia um bom tempo que eu não sonhava com ela. Porque Bonnie tinha que trazer essas malditas lembranças de volta com a menção deste maldito nome?

Eram quatro horas da manhã. Sabendo que não conseguiria mais dormir, levantei-me e fui até a cozinha tomar água e comer alguma coisa. Eu estava um lixo. Demorei a conseguir dormir porque fiquei massacrando-me a mim mesmo com certas lembranças. Agora eu pagava o preço por me permitir fantasiar sobre o que seria minha vida se tivesse feito certas coisas diferentes. Onde eu estaria agora se tivesse feito as coisas certas; se tivesse dito as coisas certas. Como teria sido se eu tivesse percebido antes que para conquistar uma garota diferente eu deveria ter agido de forma diferente... Será que ela estaria aqui comigo, agora, se tivesse dito sim alguma vez?

Afastei aquele pensamento da minha cabeça. Era arrogante demais pensar que um simples sim saído daquela boca no passado teria trazido Lily Evans para perto de mim agora, no presente. A verdade é que eu não merecia Lily Evans nem na adolescência e nem agora. Antes de perceber que eu estava apaixonado por ela, minha meta suprema além de infernizar os professores era infernizá-la, depois, durantes os seguintes três anos de ensino médio, ocupei cada dia da minha existência chamando-a para sair. Todos os dias, durante os três anos de ensino médio, ouvi incessantes nãos pronunciados em alto e bom som.

Lily sempre foi diferente das outras. Eu percebi isso no momento em que a vi pela primeira vez. Eu era uma criança boba e irresponsável, logo, em vez de mostrar pra ela quem eu realmente era, me ocupei em tentar chamar sua atenção com brincadeiras idiotas, apelidos, dentre outras vis traquinagens. Quando me dei conta do que Lily significava para mim, já era tarde demais. A imagem que ela tinha de mim era exatamente aquela que tentei desesperadamente passar a ela nos nossos primeiros anos de convivência. Nunca consegui fazê-la mudar de idéia. Usando as táticas erradas, aquelas que eu usava com todas as outras garotas, só consegui inflamar ainda mais o ódio que Lily tinha por mim. Ela jurou, na frente de uma multidão, que nunca me daria uma chance com ela. Depois disso, discursou, com as bochechas em chamas, os porquês de tomar tal decisão. Das palavras que ela usou para me humilhar eu não lembro. Ela me rasgou de dentro pra fora naquele dia. Graças ao discurso, ganhou uma semana de férias, na qual eu nem sequer olhei na cara dela. Quando achei que ela estava começando a se sentir culpada, não agüentei e voltei à perseguição. Era simplesmente impossível resistir àqueles olhos, um verde vivo, uma floresta tropical. Para dificultar ainda mais a minha luta, eu via sua cabeleira ruiva se aproximar a um km de distância.

Puxei meus cabelos com força, até doer. Argh. Lá estava eu, me massacrando novamente, lembrando do que eu jurei esquecer. Meu peito doía só de lembrar daquele rosto, daquele rubor que o invadia a cada cantada cafajeste proferida por mim. Lily Evans. Eu tenho que esquecer você, sua maldita!

Aproveitei a confusão de emoções que me invadiam naquele momento e tentei direcioná-las para algo positivo. Abri o notebook e comecei a digitar um discurso inflamado sobre a passagem do tempo, sobre erros, sobre arrependimentos, sobre tocar a vida pra frente; coisa que eu já devia ter feito há muito tempo.


	5. CAPÍTULO 3  Discurso do James

_A Verdade despensa enfeites_

_Epifania. Um daqueles momentos em que um simples objeto, uma cena, um cheiro, um nome... Qualquer coisa, te desperta e te faz refletir sobre a vida. Tive um desses há pouco tempo. Os céticos diriam : "um simples nome não pode causar tão grande estrago". Caros amigos, por experiência própria, posso dizer que sim. Um nome pode virar sua vida de cabeça pra baixo. _

_Um nome pode te transportar no tempo, pode trazer lembranças há muito tempo enterradas, pode, também, te ajudar a abrir os olhos. No meu momento epifânico mais recente, por exemplo, a mera menção de um nome me fez perceber o quão perdido estou. O que eu fiz até agora com a minha vida? Nada. Seis anos se passaram num piscar de olhos e eu continuei parado no mesmo lugar. Se eu amadureci? Creio que sim. Isso, no entanto não comprova que eu tenha atingido alguma das metas que estabeleci seis anos atrás. Eu continuo tendo os mesmo sonhos e continuo sendo frustrado neles. Eu amo a mesma garota que amava seis anos atrás e estou tão perto de esquecê-la quanto estou de atingir minhas metas profissionais._

"_E se" tem sido o meu grupo de palavras preferido nesses seis anos. "E se eu tivesse dito... E se eu não tivesse feito... Se eu o tivesse impedido de sair de casa naquela noite... E se?" Seis anos voaram diante dos meus olhos porque fiquei preso ao passado, porque baseava meu futuro no que ele poderia ter sido. Estive entorpecido. Entre lembrar o passado e planejar o futuro me esqueci do mais importante: viver o presente. _

_O maldito nome serviu para alguma coisa, afinal. Acordou-me do transe. Cansei de me lamentar o que não fiz e o que fiz errado. Agradeço, hoje por ter errado. Já não cometerei os mesmo erros, juro. Pra falar a verdade, errar foi à melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, pois me trouxe até aqui. Não vou mentir. Quando eu olhava pro futuro e me via aos vinte e três anos de idade, não enxergava nada do que sou hoje, mas, paciência. Bola pra frente agora. Minha mais nova meta é viver de verdade. A partir de hoje eu prometo me empenhar ao máximo para que os próximos seis anos valham por dois._

_Caros amigos, céticos e leitores de auto-ajuda, __**carpe diem!**__ Vivam o agora, aproveitem o momento presente. Não procurem pelo tempo, percam-no. Percam tempo com um bom livro, percam tempo com uma boa música, percam tempo com o saber, com a cultura. Percam tempo com seus pais, percam tempo com seus amigos, com seus irmãos. Muito mais do que isso, percam tempo com quem se ama, pois nunca sabemos até quando os teremos do nosso lado. Percam tempo com a verdade._

_A verdade é o único recurso que nos resta quando de nós tudo é arrancado. A verdade é um dom. Pratique dizer a verdade, pois quem erra dizendo a verdade não está errando. A verdade machuca? Muitas vezes sim. Mas a mentira machuca mais. Se você ama alguém, declare-se. Sem rodeios, sem galenteios e sem enfeites. Viva sem enfeites. Carpe diem._

_James Potter_

Reli o que tinha escrito. Argh. Mais um documento pra pasta das coisas que não prestam. Fui sincero no que escrevi, mas me envergonho de cada palavra. Daquele final então, motivando os leitores de auto-ajuda? Simplesmente deprimente. Eu devia era ficar feliz de ser um simples revisor. Porque se algum dia alguém ler isso: adeus, carreira.


	6. CAPÍTULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Afim de botar em prática meu novo estilo de vida, guiado pela expressão latina, carpe diem, finalmente aceitei sair em um encontro duplo com Remo e suas colegas do hospital. Érica e Vanessa, que seria o meu par. Segundo Remo ela sempre perguntava sobre "aquele seu amigo que usa óculos e tem um cabelo bagunçado". Antes de aceitar fiz Remo jurar que ela não era nenhuma psicopata, levada a loucura pela estressante rotina dos médicos.

O problema de um encontro duplo era arranjar alguém para tomar conta de Bonnie. Na última hora eu já queria desistir, me sentia culpado por ter que deixá-la com meus pais. Eles a adoravam, pra falar bem a verdade, e ela retribuía o afeto. Isso, porém, não diminuía minha culpa. Bonnie adorava dormir na casa deles. Meu pai contava as mais descabidas histórias, as quais eu tinha muitas vezes que censurar, e, minha mãe fazia suas comidas favoritas. Além de que, nenhum deles nunca se cansava de vê-la repetir os passos aprendidos no ballet e nem se incomodavam com seu monólogo sobre suas dezenas de professoras.

-Tudo pronto?- Eu disse olhando para a mochila de acampamento que Bonnie carregava nas costas, quase o dobro do tamanho dela.

- Sim, mas estou com medo de ter esquecido alguma coisa.

-E eu estou com medo de entrar no seu quarto e encontrar ele vazio.

-Nem vem, Jay, dessa vez eu só peguei o necessário.

-Se você diz. Então, vamos?

A sorte é que meus pais não moravam muito longe. Chegando lá, ajudei Bonnie a descarregar seu container, digo, mochila e toquei a campainha. Não tive nem tempo de ter uma conversa franca com Bonnie sobre comportamento e respeito à casa do outros porque antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca meu pai já estava nos puxando para dentro.

- Bonnie, querida, que bom que você está bem, achei que o James tinha te seqüestrado ou algo assim.

- Pai!

-Jamezy! Me dê um abraço.

-Pai, não me esmaga. Ai. E não me chame de Jamezy, por favor. – Bonnie agora gargalhava. Sempre que visitávamos meus pais isso resultava em uma semana sendo chamado de Jamezy por Bonnie e Remo.

-Vovó! – Bonnie correu e se atirou nos braços de minha mãe. Droga. Porque eu sempre tinha que me emocionar com essa cena?

- James, ta tudo bem? Você está com uma cara estranha...

-Eu to bem pai.

- Então? O que aconteceu pra você nos tirar do castigo e trazer Bonnie para uma visita, hein?

-Ele tem um encontro! – Linguaruda. Igual ao pai.

-Eu não diria encon...

-Filho? O que é isso? Você está com febre? Suas bochechas estão meio vermelhas...

-Alfred, pare de implicar com ele! Então, Jay, é alguém especial?

-Mãe, é só um encontro.

- AHA! Então você admite que isso é um encontro? – Eu revirei os olhos. Eles se preocupam demais com minha inaptidão amorosa. De certo acham que eu vou ficar para titia, digo, titio.

-Ah, filho eu queria tanto conhecer alguma namorada sua... Você nunca trouxe nenhuma garota aqui pra nos conhecer.

- Porque nenhuma nunca chegou aos seus pés, mãe. – Meu pai riu. Bonnie abraçou minha mãe. E esta, parecendo satisfeita, sorriu pra mim, acho eu, que fazendo força para não chorar.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando. Dessa vez, eu tomei o cuidado de levar a conversa para temas menos embaraçosos. Bonnie foi ajudar minha mãe na cozinha (eu só permitia que ela derrubasse queijo ralado e batata palha sobre a comida, nada de objetos cortantes...) e eu e meu pai ficamos falando de futebol mais um tempo.

Antes de ir, dei um abraço apertado em Bonnie, Aproveitei também para dar aquele aviso sobre bom comportamento. Ao que meu pai disse:

- Bobagem, Bonnie. James era uma peste, quase destruiu a casa e nós nem ligamos. Você, que é muito mais especial que ele, pode fazer o que quiser! – Eu ri, ao mesmo tempo em que lancei-lhe um olhar severo.

- Tchau, pai. Cuida bem dela.

-Tchau, filho. Use camisinha... E não dirija se for beber! – E eles ainda perguntam por que nunca apresentei nenhuma namorada.

Cheguei em casa e corri para o banho. Eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo, agora faltava pouco para o horário combinado no restaurante. Fiz tudo com pressa. Peguei a primeira roupa mais arrumada que achei no guarda-roupa e nem penteei o cabelo. Também me esqueci do perfume. Sinceramente, eu não estava muito empolgado ou botando fé nesse encontro.

Quando Remo bateu na minha porta eu estava embaixo da cama procurando uma gravata azul que usara outro dia. Resultado: levei um susto e bati a cabeça.

- Que cara é essa? Anime-se, James. Você vai sair com a aspirante a obstetra mais cobiçada do hospital!

-Remo, eu não me importo se muitas pessoas querem consultar com ela... eu... – Ele me lançou um olhar incrédulo. – Ah, entendi. Ela é gostosa, não é?- Remo deu uma gargalhada escandalosa. Só espero que ele não a repita no restaurante.

Chegando lá, escolhemos uma mesa bem afastada e mal iluminada.

- James, você é louco? Elas vão perceber de cara que foi proposital.

-Melhor assim, não acha? Desse modo ninguém vai ficar surpreso quando nossas intenções ficarem claras.

-Você não presta.

-Ah, por favor. Eu só quero me divertir um pouco, ta bem? Prometo não arrasar nenhum coração.

-O que deu em você nesses últimos dias, hein? Parece mais... Confiante.

-Não sei. Acho que eu me sinto mais confiante. Como se o velho James estivesse acordando dentro de mim.

- Que profundo.

- Cale a boca.

-Olha. São elas.

Nossas duas acompanhantes entraram pela porta do restaurante como se desfilassem em uma passarela. Era difícil decidir qual delas era a mais bonita e qual delas tinha o menor vestido. Remo abanou para que se aproximassem. Quando perceberam o local estratégico da nossa mesa, juro que as vi sorrir. Ao que tudo indicava, a noite seria boa. Quando elas chegaram perto, me levantei. Fiz uma reverência e beijei as mãos delas. Depois, puxei a cadeira para que a morena, Vanessa, sentasse. Parecia satisfeita.

- Madames, o que vão querer beber? – Tom de voz mode: galanteador on.

-Remo, você devia ter mencionado o perfeito cavalheiro que é esse seu amigo. – Vanessa não estava pra brincadeira.

-Um verdadeiro príncipe o James é, não é mesmo, Jamezy?- Remo se segurava para não rir. Ele me paga.

- Vinho, então?- Todos concordaram.

Tudo estava indo bem. As duas estavam dando mole pra nós, a bebida estava ótima, a música estava propícia... Se tudo seguisse conforme começara, teríamos um fim de noite agitado.

...

Maldita boca essa minha. Não devia ter contado vitória antes do tempo. Vanessa estava completamente na minha, eu tinha o braço ao redor da cadeira dela, quando remo começou a falar sobre o hospital. Três médicos e eu. Alguma dúvida de que fiquei alheio a conversa, sem a mínima chance de dizer algo engraçado ou romântico?

"Foi um caso muito difícil esse. Sorte que o doutor Artur estava lá... foi ele quem viu que aquilo era na verdade uma azeitona..."

"Foi horrível. Eu que tive que dar a notícia do óbito à família. Chorei durante uma semana".

"Estamos tendo um surto de mononucleose lá no meu setor, fiquei com medo de pegar também..."

-Quem você andou beijando, Érica?- Falei irônico. – Não é essa a doença do beijo? -Até onde eu sabia mononucleose era a doença do beijo, transmitida pela saliva. Estava enganado, pela cara que os três fizeram.

-Isso é mito. Claro que pode ser passada pelo beijo, mas a doença pode muito bem ser passada pelo ar, por isso... – E ela não calou mais a boca.

Agora eu estava com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, mal escutava a conversa e lutava para não dormir. Remo e as duas garotas pareciam animados. Quanto mais tenebrosa a doença, mais fascinante era pra eles.

-Eu vou ao banheiro, já volto.

Nem fui ao banheiro. Saí um pouco do restaurante para pegar um ar. Quando eu entrei de volta, andei em direção ao bar, do outro lado do salão, onde eles não poderiam me ver. Foi então que eu a vi.

-James Potter? – Ela sorriu pra mim.

-Meu deus! Quanto tempo...E ai, como você tá?- Abracei-a meio sem jeito.

-To ótima, e você?

-Bem. Nossa... Quando foi a última vez que nos vimos mesmo? Devem fazer uns...

-Três anos. Foi no casamento da Alice e do Franco. – Ela completou.

- Claro, claro. Se bem que eu não me lembro muito dessa noite, né. Eu estava meio...

-Mal. Haha.

-É, digamos que aquela não foi uma das minhas melhores noites. – Eu praticamente não me lembro do que aconteceu depois que saímos da igreja. Naquela noite eu finalmente veria Lily novamente e pretendia me declarar pra ela, de verdade. Comecei a beber, pra descontrair um pouco e... Não me lembro de nada depois disso.

-Então, o que você anda fazendo da vida?

- Hm, eu trabalho numa editora. Nada de mais, faço umas revisões. E você?

- Andei viajando a trabalho sabe. Eu faço as relações públicas de umas empresas ai.

-Nossa, se deu bem.

- É, era bem isso que eu me imaginava fazendo, sabe?

-Fico feliz por você, merece muito. Sei bem o quanto você batalhou naquele último ano.

-Nem me fala. Você manteve contato com alguém? Quero dizer, nossos ex-colegas?

- Pra falar a verdade, só continuo falando com o Remo Lupin, sabe? Eu vim com ele aqui hoje.

-Sério? E onde ele tá?

- Ta lá no fundo, conversando com nossas acompanhantes.

- E porque você não ta lá com eles?

- Muito chato, ficaram falando de medicina.

- Você não mudou nada.

- Mudei muito. Você que não ta percebendo.

- Sabe o que eu acho? A gente deveria reunir a velha turma. Botar o papo em dia... – Admito que não achei aquela uma idéia agradável. Um mês atrás eu toparia, mas agora eu estava numa missão, carpe diem, viver o agora e esquecer o passado.

- Se você conseguir, me avisa. À propósito, você não me disse se mantém contato com alguém daquele tempo?

- Bem, você sabe. Mantive contato com as meninas e com Franco, porque ele está com a Alice. –Com as "meninas" ela estava querendo se referir à Lily, Alice e Emmeline, talvez Marlene também, mas ela era mais distante.

- Maria McDonald? – Remo deve ter finalmente percebido a minha falta. – James, ai está você.

- Remo!Você está tão diferente...

- Que nada! Eu só estou muito cansado ultimamente.

- Oi Remo, desculpa a demora, é que eu esbarrei na Maria aqui e ...

-Tudo bem, James, elas já estavam querendo ir embora mesmo, vão ter que trabalhar amanhã cedo. – Ufa.

- Então, topam uma cerveja?

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Eu não, obrigada, hoje sou o motorista.

-Ora, Remo, seis anos passam e você continua sendo o mais responsável...

- Certas coisas nunca mudam. – Eu disse.

-Então, manteve contato com alguém, do colégio?

- Eu e James estávamos justamente conversando sobre isso. Continuo falando com as meninas é claro. E com o Franco.

- Claro. Por causa de Alice. E Emmeline, sabe dela? – Emme e Remo tiveram um início de relacionamento no último ano, interrompido pela viagem dela depois da formatura.

- Ela estava aqui há pouco tempo, agora não sei. Acho que viajou de novo.

-Hm, que pena. Faz tempo que não nos vemos. – Como Remo podia ser tão sincero, tão... despreocupado em demonstrar saudades de Emme?

- E você, James. Está muito quieto... Não quer perguntar nada sobre uma certa ruiva amiga minha? – Porque? Porque? Porque tinha que ser tão óbvio o que eu estava pensando! Droga. Claro que eu queria notícias daquela louca, mas além da vergonha de perguntar, eu tinha jurado a mim mesmo que a esqueceria e que seguiria em frente.

- Não sei...A polícia já conseguiu apanhá-la?

- Sempre espirituoso.

- Algumas coisas não mudam nunca.- Repeti minha célebre frase.

- Não, não mudam mesmo. – e então ela me lançou um olhar perscrutador que eu juro que zombava de mim, como se dissesse: "James Potter, você acha que me engana, mas eu bem sei que as suas pernas ainda tremem por aquela ruiva!"

Depois dessa, eu continuei quieto. Maria prometeu que tentaria reunir todo mundo novamente. Intimamente, desejei que ela falhasse. Ficamos mais um tempo ali e depois fomos pra casa. A noite com certeza não terminou como eu esperava.


	7. CAPÍTULO 5  O CASAMENTO

CASAMENTO DE ALICE E FRANCO

Bem, como o James não lembra de quase nada que aconteceu na festa, eu vou compor essa parte da história deles com vários flashbacks dos personagens... claro que só da parte que interessa para o andamento, se não não terminaria nunca.

JAMES POV

-James, se acalme, parece até que é você que vai casar...

-Remo, não comece. Eu não estou nervoso.

-Não, só não para de se olhar no espelho e de checar o relógio. – Eu bufei. Droga. Eu estava realmente nervoso. Depois de três anos eu finalmente veria Lily novamente. Logo depois da formatura ela se mandou pra fora do país e eu me envolvi com a paternidade de Sirius. Agora era a minha chance de dizer pra ela de uma vez por todas como eu me sinto. Eu só não sei bem como.

-Então, Bonnie aceitou bem ficar com seus pais? – Já fazia quase um ano da morte de Sirius e essa era a primeira vez que Bonnie dormiria longe de nós. Senti-me culpado. Tinha assumido de vez a responsabilidade por ela.

- Ela parecia bem satisfeita na verdade. Só me preocupo com meus pais, faz um bom tempo que eles não cuidam de nenhuma criança... Não sei se vão agüentar o pique dela. – Tentei parecer confiante. Era difícil admitir a completa dependência que eu tinha de Bonnie, quando na verdade deveria ser o contrário.

-James, você vai ficar careca cedo. – Não era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso. Óbvio que estava se referindo a minha mania de bagunçar o cabelo. Pra falar a verdade, não começou como uma mania. Era mais uma tática idiota para chamar a atenção das garotas, Lily, principalmente. Ela, no entanto, parecia ser a única imune a esse charme. Com o tempo me acostumei a bagunçá-lo quase constantemente. Agora, sem conseguir tirar a maldita garota da minha cabeça, e com o iminente encontro se aproximando, o gesto era quase involuntário.

- Remo, não sou eu que tenho respeitosas "entradas" demarcando o meu cabelo. – Remo ficou sem jeito. Ele realmente tinha entradas. O que era estranho aos vinte anos e lhe dava um ar mais adulto.

-James, nós precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o que, posso saber?

- Sobre você tendo um colapso nervoso assim que ver Liily Evans entrando na igreja. – Lily era uma das damas de honra de Alice, entraria um pouco antes da noiva. Pobre Alice. Não que ela não fosse bonita, mas Lily com certeza atrairia uma atenção a mais para si. A minha com certeza.

-Não se preocupe, Reminho. Tenho tudo sobre controle. Dessa vez ela não me escapa.

-E é exatamente isso que me preocupa. Você sempre tem tudo sobre controle. Até o momento em que a vê. Aí vai tudo por água abaixo. Você sempre toma alguma decisão impulsiva e estraga tudo.

-Hoje não. Serei um perfeito cavalheiro. Mostrarei pra ela o quanto amadureci e serei honesto quanto aos meus sentimentos.

- E o que te faz pensar que isso bastará para que ela caia em seus braços? Hein? É da Evans que estamos falando aqui, ela conhece cada sujeirinha sua. Sem falar que o seu "charme" nunca funcionou muito bem com ela.

- Ora Remo, não precisa me desestimular desse jeito também. – Suspirei. - Eu só espero que o efeito casamento entre em vigor...

-Efeito casamento?

- Você sabe... Por mais que as mulheres estejam felizes pelo casamento da amiga, sempre rola um invejinha... Ficam meio desesperadas para encontrar o verdadeiro amor... Existe todo um clima romântico...

- James, eu achei que você já tinha entendido que Lily não é qualquer garota. Ela com certeza não vai estar com inveja de Alice e você com certeza não vai conseguir nada com ela se esperar que ela fique fragilizada com o "clima" de casamento.

- Não me tire minhas esperanças. Prefiro pensar que tenho chances por causa desse negócio de casamento do que cair na real e perceber que nada mudou e que pra ela eu sempre vou ser o abominável do Potter. – A expressão de Remo caiu. Merda. Eu não queria que ele percebesse o quão desesperado eu estava. Essa talvez fosse a minha última chance com Lily Evans... Sabe-se lá pra onde ela vai depois desse casamento...

- James, eu não quis dizer que você não tem chance... Eu só... Só não acho que você deva se apoiar nessa esperança idiota de que o "efeito casamento" vá agir sobre ela.

-Eu sei que o "efeito casamento" não vai mudar nada assim como sei que não tenho chances com ela, Remo. Sejamos realistas. Lily Evans nunca vai olhar pra mim do jeito que eu olho pra ela. – Engoli em seco. – Mas mesmo assim, Remo, eu preciso me agarrar á alguma esperança. Essa noite é a minha última chance. Eu não acho que vá da certo, mas eu tenho que tentar, uma última vez, tenho que tentar.

- Eu sei. E apoio você. Mas me prometa uma coisa, ok? – Assenti. – Você vai tentar pra valer. Vai ser sincero com ela. Não vai agir por impulso. E mais importante ainda: não vai se humilhar. Em nenhum momento você se humilhará diante de Lily Evans. Porque você e eu sabemos que ela merece coisa melhor do que isso.

- Tudo bem. E se eu não conseguir, Remo. Juro que desisto. Tiro ela da cabeça, parto pra outra... Qualquer coisa. Se Lily me esnobar hoje, eu sumo com ela da minha vida pra sempre.

-Acho sensato, James, o que você disse. Não faz sentido você ficar se machucando assim.

LILY POV

Caramba. Alice vai casar. Eu nem acredito nisso. Parece que foi ontem que Franco a pediu em namoro. Eles estão juntos há o que? Cinco anos. Bastante tempo, até. Eu estaria surtando, se estivesse no lugar dela. Tão nova... Mas parece feliz. Acho que isso é suficiente. Hoje em dia os relacionamentos andam tão estranhos... Minha vontade agora era a de entrar no quarto de Franco e desejar boa sorte, depois, é claro de tê-lo ameaçado de morta em caso de ele não fazer da minha amiga a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Alice não era como eu e Maria, por exemplo, ela era frágil demais. Sonhadora demais. Ávida leitora de contos de fadas, o seu maior sonho sempre foi casar. E hoje vai se realizar. Quem diria que um namorico de colégio daria nisso?

À medida que a hora se aproximava eu ficava mais nervosa. Eu e Maria já estávamos prontas, na suíte das damas de honra. Nenhuma de nós falava nada. Acho que se abríssemos a boca, começaríamos a chorar. Ela não se conteve, no entanto.

-Lily. Lily!- Acordei do transe com um sobressalto. Olhei pra ela. Maria estava com uma cara estranha. Assustada.

-Que foi?

- Eu to... Eu to nervosa. Pela Alice.

-Eu também.

-Quer dizer... Ela é tão... Tão...

-Menina?

-É. – Droga. Agora eu estava respirando fundo. Tentando manter a calma e não chorar, para não borrar a maquiagem.

-Pode chorar, Lily. Eu não vou rir de você. Eu provavelmente vou te acompanhar. – Ela riu com uma cara um tanto estranha. Entre emoção e divertimento.

-Eu não...Eu não queria borrar a maquiagem.

-Eu também não, mas provavelmente vamos. Eu soube que Alice e Franco que escreveram os próprios votos.

- Eu soube. Como será que ela está agora?

-Uma pilha de nervos. Com certeza.

-Sabe que eu não sei? Ela sempre foi tão tranqüila...

-Mas é o casamento dela... E, bem, sempre foi o sonho dela de qualquer jeito. Ela deve estar nervosa igual.

-Eu queria falar com ela. Ver se ela já tem alguma coisa azul pra usar.

- Ela tem, aquela madrinha dela passou a semana inteira correndo atrás dessas coisas... Até me ligou, a nojenta. – Senti uma pontada de inveja na voz de Maria, de certo ela queria ser a madrinha. Alice chamou os irmãos de franco para serem os padrinhos.

-Também não sou muito fã dela. – Admiti.

-Sinceramente. Acho que ela deveria ter escolhido uma de nós pra ser a Madrinha. Faria muito mais sentido...

-Ah, não sei... Eu estive viajando todo esse tempo. Talvez faça sentido convidar alguém próximo da família. Assim não há risco de perder o contato.

- Isso não significa nada. Veja eu e você, por exemplo. Nunca paramos de nos falar. Ligávamo-nos quase todos os dias.

-Seilá. Isso é diferente.

- Diferente como?

-Ai, não sei. Alice se afastou de nós quando começou a namorar Franco. Eu e você continuamos unha e carne. Você e eu, bem... - Não sabia bem como dizer isso. Sempre fui péssima em declarações e expressões de afeto. – Alice é uma grande amiga, mas você é como uma irmã pra mim, Maria.- Droga. Os olhos dela estavam marejados. Os meus também, percebei.

-Ah, Lily! – Ela me abraçou. – Achei que nunca ouviria uma coisa dessas de você. – Tudo bem, agora estávamos ferradas. Não existe no mundo maquiagem capaz de suportar uma avalanche de lágrimas como foi aquela.

-Maria. Eu prometo que se um dia eu casar, você vai ser minha madrinha. – Falei quando nos soltamos.

-Ah Lily!- Ela me agarrou de novo. – Você não deveria ter dito isso agora. Vamos parecer duas zumbis borradas... Ah, e a propósito. Você também vai ser a minha madrinha.

Eu adorava Alice. Mas com Maria era diferente. Eu realmente acho que fomos separadas na maternidade ou algo assim.

-Lily?

-Sim?

-O que você quis dizer com "se um dia eu casar"?

-Ah, é que eu não sei se quero casar... E se vou achar alguém pra isso.

-Você vai se casar sim, Lily Evans. Ou eu não me chamo Maria McDonald. Já consigo até ver o seu casamento: a decoração, os convidados, o padre, o noivo...

- Nem brinque com isso. – Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo só de pensar em casamento.

- Não brinque você. Nem pense em ficar pra titia depois de ter me convidado pra ser madrinha. Você simplesmente TEM que se casar.

- Sua interesseira.

-Meu único interesse é a sua felicidade. Cara amiga. – Ela parou por alguns momentos, analisando minha expressão aterrorizada, ainda, com a visão do "meu casamento". – Então, não vai querer saber quem é o noivo que imaginei?

-Sinceramente, não.

- Você só diz isso porque já sabe quem vou sugerir. – Claro que eu sabia. Ela não perdia uma oportunidade de me lembrar da existência daquele traste. Mesmo depois de três anos sem vê-lo meu estômago embrulhou, ao que sua imagem invadiu minha mente.

- Não sei não, aliás, eu estou namorando. Você não tem porque não imaginar Albert comigo no altar.

-Eu sei que você não se vê casando com ele Lily. Sinceramente, acho que ele é só mais um passatempo pra você, enquanto viaja com a "trupe".

-Primeira coisa. Não somos uma "trupe", somos uma companhia de Ballet. Segundo. Eu realmente gosto dele. Ele me faz bem.

-Ah, fala sério Lils, ele não faz seu tipo. Você só está deslumbrada pelo corpo dele. Logo-logo você percebe que gosta de caras intelectuais.

- Maria, eu acho que eu sei mais sobre o "meu tipo" do que você.

-Claro que não! Eu sou sua melhor amiga, percebo coisas em você que mesmo você desconhece.

-Tipo o que? – Maldita boca essa minha. No momento em que completei a pergunta seus olhos faiscaram. Ah não. Não mesmo. Eu sei o que ela vai dizer. Algo com relação a ELE. Porque ela sempre fazia isso? Trazia esse ser miserável de volta quando a conversa seguia para ramos menos constrangedores... Foi então que eu percebi. Ele provavelmente vai estar lá hoje. Porque era muito amigo do Franco...

-Digamos que quando certa pessoa se aproxima de vo... –UFA! Alguém bateu na porta e corri, literalmente, para abri-la, fugindo da língua afiada de Maria.

-Não pense que esse assunto acabou, Evans! – O pior de tudo é que eu sabia que ela não ia esquecer.

-Oi ! Vera. A Alice ta precisando de alguma coisa? – Me segurei para rir, quando de dentro do quarto, Maria simulou um barulho de vômito ao ouvir o nome da madrinha de Alice.

-Não, de jeito nenhum, eu já cuidei de tudo que ela precisava. Eu só vim aqui avisar que ela está pronta e que pediu pra ver vocês.

-Ah, tudo bem. Estamos indo lá, então. Maria! Venha, vamos ver a Alice.

JAMES POV

Eu e Remo já estávamos sentados nos banquinhos da igreja. Chegamos cedo, por insistência minha, e conseguimos lugares próximos ao altar. E próximos do local onde eu sabia que as damas de honra estariam durante a cerimônia.

Nunca estive tão impaciente em toda a minha vida. Será que ela mudou muito? Será que conseguiu ficar ainda mais bonita do que antes? Espero que não. Se com traços e corpo de menina ela já me tinha na mão, já me deixava louco... Se estiver mais "madura" e bonita... Eu com certeza não atingirei meus objetivos hoje.

Remo parecia sonolento, do meu lado. Até que eu o vi levantar de supetão.

-O que foi?

-Olhe. Emmeline Vance. – Emmeline tinha acabado de nos localizar e agora vinha em nossa direção,

-Remo, James! Quanto tempo!

-Emme!- Demos um abraço nela cada. Remo parecia nervoso. Haha. Eu não era o único.

-Então como vai a vida?

- Vamos levando. – Admito que soei um pouco pessimista.

- Ah, eu soube... Eu soube do Sirius. Tentei mesmo vir ao enterro, mas... Eu estava fora...

- Tudo bem Emme. –Remo começou. – Foi uma coisa pequena mesmo. Foi muito inesperado... A maioria das pessoas daquela época estava viajando. Você, Lily, Marlene... – Preciso dizer que tremi na menção do nome da ruiva?

- Mas eu queria ter vindo, de qualquer jeito... Me despedir.

- O que você tem feito? – Eu não agüentava aquele assunto por muito tempo.

- Agora que voltei tenho estudado, sabe. Vou tentar fazer algum concurso... Ver se fico por aqui.

-Seria bom, sentimos sua falta... – Remo, você é inacreditável. Ela riu pra ele. Algo naquele sorriso, no entanto, não me parecia bem.

- Ah, eu tenho que ir, acabei de ver Marlene. Até mais tarde meninos.

-Até.

-Remo, tome. Não queira sair com baba nas fotos. – Estendi um lencinho que trazia comigo no bolso.

- Você é quem vai babar, James, quando for a vez de Lily ler uma passagem bíblica lá na frente. – Merda. Merda. Merda. Por quê?

-Ela vai ler uma passagem bíblica?

-Não sei se é uma passagem bíblica, mas eu sei que as duas damas de honra vão fazer um pronunciamento.

-Não seria um brinde?

-Não, os brindes acontecem na festa. O que foi? Ta com medo de chorar quando ouvir a voz dela exaltando o amor?

- Eu não choro, Remo. Você já deveria ter aprendido isso sobre o seu melhor amigo.

- Ah é? E aquela vez...

-Foi um sisco! – Eu o interrompi.

-Tudo bem, só acho que é melhor você pegar o lenço de volta. Sabemos muito bem que quando Lily se propõe a fazer alguma coisa ela não brinca em serviço. – Relutante, eu peguei o lenço de volta.

Foi então que eu ouvi a marcha nupcial. Começou baixa e foi aumentando. Franco já estava preparado no altar, junto ao padre. Abanamos pra ele. Estava nervoso e suava como um porco. Nem nos viu. As portas se abriram e então eu a vi.

Os raios de sol que entravam pela porta batiam no seu cabelo e criavam um efeito incandescente. Quase como uma aurora boreal. Como se ela fosse um anjo. Lily entrou, caminhando segura, em um vestido vermelho comprido. Atrás dela vinha Maria, mais alta do que ela, vestida de rosa, o vestido no mesmo corte do de Lily. À medida que ela se aproximava eu não pude mais prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

Meu medo tornou-se realidade. Lily estava mais bonita do que eu podia lembrar. Continuava magrinha e miúda, mas ganhou certo corpo... Estou tentando evitar a grosseria de dizer que ela estava ... Tudo bem, quem se importa mesmo? Ela estava muito gostosa. Era isso. Impossível negar. O vestido ainda ajudava. Pude ver, agora que ela estava mais perto, o decote que havia em suas costas, quase tão "desvirtuador " quanto o da frente. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo meio bagunçado... Arrumado ao mesmo tempo. Tudo bem, não entendo nada dessas coisas. A única coisa que posso dizer é que nem vi a noiva entrar. Estava tão ocupado olhando para Lily, babando por ela, como Remo diria, que nem reparei na atração principal do dia.

Lily agora estava muito perto de onde eu estava. Finalmente consegui ver seu rosto com nitidez, longe da luz do por do sol que entrava pelos vitrais. Linda. Seus traços delicados, mas firmes, continuavam os mesmos. Ela estava mais adulta, principalmente por causa da maquiagem. Mas a minha menina ainda estava ali. Apreensiva, pude notar quando ela mordeu o lábio. Morder o lábio era pra ela o que mexer no cabelo era pra mim.

As damas de honra subiram juntas para o lugar que estava reservado a elas, do lado contrário ao dos padrinhos. O pai de Alice entregou-a a Franco e o padre fez sinal de que a cerimônia ia começar.

LILY POV

Meu deus eu estou tão nervosa. Sem falar que já deixei escapar algumas lágrimas. Maria do meu lado me olhava de vez em quando e dava um sorrisinho. Alice também chorava. Muito. Acho que Franco até ficou preocupado que ela não fosse dizer sim no fim.

-Lily! – Maria sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Quer saber quem eu imaginei como seu marido?

-Não. E não devíamos estar conversando. – Por favor, Maria, não me deixe vermelha na frente de todo mundo. Não mencione ELE.

-Mas ele está aqui... – Onde? Eu não o vi em nenhum lugar...Quer dizer, eu nem estava procurando, então... – Anda, eu sei que você quer saber. – Eu a encarei, fuzilando com os olhos.

- Tudo bem então. – Ufa, ela vai desistir. Pelo menos agora. – Segunda fila da direita. – Maldita.

Era impossível não olhar. Quase que por impulso procurei pela respectiva fila. Senti Maria rindo do meu lado. Eu nem escutava mais o que o padre falava. Já estava ficando óbvio que eu procurava alguém na platéia, então me voltei para os noivos. Só pra disfarçar.

-Então, viu ele?

-Não, e não sei de quem você está falando.

-Eu sei que você estava procurando. – Alice nos olhou por um momento. Droga. Cale a boca Maria. Dei uma cotovelada nela.

-Ai!

-Cale a boca então!

Maria olhou nos meus olhos, bem fundo. Então ela se virou para a platéia e sorriu para alguém. Depois, sorriu para mim. Como dizendo: "vá, olhe, eu não conto pra ninguém que você olhou." Argh. A curiosidade foi mais forte que eu, eu tinha que olhar. Tinha que saber se ele tinha mudado muito. Se ainda era tão bonito quanto eu lembrava. Comecei a virar lentamente a cabeça para olhar o exato ponto que Maria indicara com o olhar, quando o padre falou o meu nome. Merda. A passagem Bíblica. Tinha esquecido completamente.

Fui até o microfone meio cambaleante, completamente perdida, eu diria. Pensando no que eu ia dizer sobre a falta da carta aos coríntios. Me postei atrás do microfone e limpei a garganta.

_**Ainda que eu falasse as línguas dos homens e dos anjos, e não tivesse Amor, seria como o metal que soa ou como o sino que tine. E ainda que tivesse o dom da profecia, e conhecesse todos os mistérios e toda a ciência, e ainda que tivesse toda a fé, de maneira tal que transportasse os montes, e não tivesse Amor, nada seria**__. _Eu fiz uma pausa para respirar e olhei para os convidados. Involuntariamente meu olhar se desviou para a segunda fila, lado direito. Lá estava ele. Me fitava por trás dos óculos, o cabelo bagunçado, como de costume. Não demorou para que um sorriso zombeteiro se formasse em seu rosto, de certo percebeu que eu o fitava. Meu estômago revirou. Tenho certeza que minhas bochechas já estavam vermelhas. Estava mais bonito do que eu podia lembrar. Mais velho. Parecia cansado, também. De súbito, lembrei do que estava fazendo. Desviei o olhar rápido e tentei me concentrar para lembrar onde tinha parado. Devia ter escutado Maria e trazido tudo anotado num papel. Porque eu achei que podia decorar?Olhei involuntariamente para James Potter de novo. Ele sorriu. Argh. Pare de me distrair! Então a idéia me veio na cabeça. Uma loucura. Alice ia me matar.

_**Alice, franco, me desculpem, mas eu não vou ler a epístola de Paulo esta noite. **_Alice arregalou os olhos, mas não parecia brava. Franco simplesmente levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Aposto que ele mesmo nunca leu os coríntios. _**Eu acho, sinceramente, que eu não sou a melhor pessoa para vir aqui e falar de amor. Mesmo. **_Pude ouvir alguns risinhos vindos dos convidados._** Paulo está, provavelmente, nesse momento se revirando na cova, por eu estar fazendo tamanha desfeita com sua carta. **_Respirei fundo. _**A verdade é que eu esqueci... Ouvi tantas vezes essa passagem em casamentos que... Bem, eu achei que conseguiria decorar. Desculpe, Alice, eu sei que você queria um casamento impecável, digno de uma princesa e cheio de clichês... Inclusive a carta aos coríntios, mas eu vou ficar te devendo essa... Quem sabe em alguma boda eu não leia a passagem?**_ Alice sorriu pra mim, acho que tudo ficaria bem, afinal. Eu só precisava dizer as palavras certas agora. Involuntariamente olhei para o Potter. Parecia divertido. Como se eu ter esquecido a passagem fosse a melhor parte da cerimônia. Ele vai ver só. _**Como muitos aqui já sabem, eu sou péssima pra falar de temas sentimentais. Eu deveria ter decorado a passagem afinal.**_ Os convidados riam da minha falta de jeito e das minhas tentativas desengonçadas de começar a falar algo relevante. Olhei para a segunda fila, lado da direita, de novo. Dessa vez ele me lançou um olhar confiante. Como se dissesse: "Vai lá, faça o seu discurso. Eu sei que você vai arrasar." Respirei fundo e comecei de vez. _**Mas eu vou tentar, da melhor forma possível, por entre os calafrios que eu estou sentindo agora, falar um pouco de amor. O amor, bem... O amor é aquele sentimento estranho, enrustido. Você nunca sabe que cara ele tem, que cheiro ele tem, que gosto ele tem... Você até duvida que ele exista. "Amor? Bobagem. Coisa de comédia romântica. Mito. Só existe em contos de fada, né Alice? Nunca vai acontecer comigo". Você caminha pela vida, olha pros lados, só pra ter certeza que ele não vem aí, que esse vilão não vai te pegar despreparada e virar sua vida de cabeça pra baixo. Mas ele não existe. Você só está se prevenindo, certo? Certo. Você vive tranqüila, evita becos escuros e dorme tapada até o pescoço. "Não, se ele existir mesmo, não vai conseguir me pegar". Até que, ao seu redor, indícios de que o amor existe começam a aparecer. Seus amigos se apaixonam à primeira vista e começam a namorar, por exemplo. **_Disse isso olhando para os dois, que estavam abraçados. Alice sorriu pra mim. _**Os dois não se desgrudam. É até chato ficar perto deles. Parecem tão... Completos. Como se fossem uma só pessoa. Alice e Franco, naquele onze de abril, trocaram seu status de substantivo composto para substantivo simples. Não existia mais a Alice e não existia mais o Franco. Eles eram AliceeFranco, pronunciado assim, junto. **_

"_**Mas será que eu quero isso pra mim?" Você se pergunta. "Onde fica minha liberdade? Será que posso manter meu nome...?" O amor está ao seu redor. "Droga. Ele existe". Você constata. "Só espero que não aconteça comigo." Então você se prepara mais do que nunca para lutar contra isso. Lança, escudo, armadura. Até para de passar perfume. "Vai que ele sente o meu cheiro?" Você se esconde. Se fecha. Cria todas as barreiras possíveis para que ele não te encontre. Se sente segura até. "HÁ! Eu sou imune." Você grita feliz. Sério. Nunca faça isso. Não desafie o amor, porque quando ele te encontrar, não vai ter piedade. Ele vai te rasgar de dentro pra fora. Vai arrancar todos os órgão do seu corpo e colocar de volta no mesmo segundo. É como morrer e reviver num piscar de olhos. Num momento você está ali, conversando com suas amigas. No momento seguinte seu coração está acelerado, você perdeu a fala e não consegue respirar. "Merda. Ele me encontrou." Você pensa.**_

"_**Não! Eu não vou me entregar tão fácil. Não sem lutar." Então você luta. Pega suas armas e parte para a batalha. "No amor e na guerra vale tudo. Na guerra do amor, então... Só preciso ser criativa." Com todas as suas forças você acorda de manhã e diz: "hoje vai ser um bom dia. Hoje, eu não vou nem olhar pra ele." E você parte, achando que vai dar certo. Você acha que pode driblar o amor, que pode ignorar o seu amor. Você só não sabe que o amor é mais esperto. Ele quer vingança, lembra? A culpa não é sua. Afinal, você nem acreditava que ele existisse.**_

_**Mas ele quer vingança. Vingança por sua descrença, por sua petulância em pensar que era imune a ele. Ele vem e te arrebata. Você luta. Você ganha algumas batalhas... Mas ele ganha todas. Aos poucos ele quebra suas barreiras, destrói uma por uma das suas armas. "Cadê a muralha que protegia meu coração?" Querida, uma bomba atômica caiu sobre ela. Não tem mais volta. Ele tomou posse. A partir de agora você não responde mais pelos seus atos. O dono do seu coração agora é ele. O amor. **_

_**Você se nega. Sabe que ele está lá. Aceita que ele esteja lá. Mas se nega a obedecê-lo. "Onde está meu livre arbítrio?" Aos poucos, no entanto, ele se apodera de todo o seu ser. De repente, até sua cabeça, a única parte ainda sã, se volta contra você. Você vê o amor onde ele não está.Você o sente quando ele ainda não chegou. Você toma total e completa consciência dele. Só o nome da maldita criatura faz suas pernas tremerem. Vê-lo, então, é como uma viagem de montanha russa, com direito a parada cardíaca e calafrios. Seu corpo, é claro, não colabora. "Hormônios, tudo culpa dos hormônios".**_

_**Um dia você olha pros seus amigos apaixonados, "Tão bobos... Mas tão felizes", e pensa: talvez não seja tão ruim esse tal de amor. Quando esse dia chegar, perceba que você não tem mais chance. Ele está em você, impregnado em você, não adianta lutar. "Só mais um pouquinho, só pra ter certeza? Uma última batalha, se não der certo... Se não der certo eu me rendo" E você luta. E perde. E por algum motivo besta que você mesma desconhece, você não se rende. Orgulho? Medo? Um pouco dos dois, talvez. **_

_**O tempo passa e você cansa de lutar. Cansa de resistir. "Me agarre logo, seu desgraçado." Mas ele não agarra. O amor é cruel. É vingativo. Eu avisei para tomar cuidado. Quando você finalmente abre as portas pra ele, ele não quer mais entrar. A vida vai tratar de dar outro destino pra ele. O tempo vai tratar de passar. E você, trate de esquecê-lo.**_

_**Mas você não esquece. Não assim, tão rápido. Dói. Dói perceber que o que você queria estava o tempo todo ali, debaixo do seu nariz, esperando por você. A culpa é sua. Você que quis arriscar. Quis saber se era de verdade. Era. Agora não é mais. Supere. **_

_**Você segue sua vida. Entra em becos escuros e dorme com um olho aberto, para o caso dele aparecer. Tudo parece vazio, as horas parecem vazias. O Tempo passa e lá está você. Quem mandou duvidar do amor?**_ Terminei meio trêmula. Não acredito que disse tudo isso. Eu simplesmente abri a boca e as palavras saíram... Eu nem... Eu nem precisei pensar no que tinha que dizer. Eu pretendia falar alguma coisa rápida, mas... Me empolguei. Foi isso.

Olhei Para Alice e depois para Franco. Ele sorria pra mim. Um sorriso estranho, compadecido... Quase como se estivesse com pena de mim. Alice estava com a maquiagem dos olhos um pouco borrada. Claro. Agora eu via a expressão dela. Chorosa. Ela não quis me encarar, simplesmente enterrou o rosto no abraço do Franco. Olhei para trás. Maria não se continha. Soluçava até. Os convidados na minha frente também tinham expressões estranhas. Alguns sorriam. Outros choravam. Não me atrevi a olhar para a segunda fila no canto direito. Algo me dizia que eu deixara minhas emoções interferirem no discurso.

_**Alice, Franco. Eu espero que vocês sejam felizes, que saibam cultivar esse amor de vocês... Vocês merecem muito. Não tiveram medo... Por isso chegaram até aqui. E pessoal, desculpem eu ter me empolgado aqui... Boa noite.**_

Voltei apreensiva para o meu lugar. Maria tentou sorrir para mim quando cruzou o meu caminho, indo para o microfone. Fiquei parada com a cabeça baixa o resto da cerimônia. Céus! Porque? Só espero que ELE não tenha percebido coisas demais nesse discurso. Olhei pra ele. Muito rápido. Só pra ver que ele tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Estava confuso. Então ele me fitou. Epa. Virei o rosto.

Maria estava recitando o soneto da fidelidade de Vinícius de Moraes. Droga. Porque eu não pensei nisso antes? Eu podia ter recitado um poema. Ou até cantado. Nada seria mais embaraçoso do que confessar uma desilusão amorosa. Percebi, passando a mão pelo rosto, que eu tinha chorado. Muito... Ótimo. Agora mais essa.

JAMES POV

Depois dos pronunciamentos das damas de honra e dos padrinhos Alice e Franco fizeram seus votos e o padre os declarou marido e mulher. Mal prestei atenção à cerimônia. Fiquei muito tempo tentando digerir as palavras de Lily. No início eu achei engraçado. Era a cara dela esquecer a passagem e começar a improvisar qualquer coisa. Eu só não achei que seria tão... Tão sincero... Tão emocionante. Tão real. Os convidados se divertiram com o discurso. A clara falta de tato de Lily para falar de temas sentimentais e suas pitadas de bom humor aqui e a ali ganharam a platéia no primeiro parágrafo. Remo tinha razão. Ela não brinca em serviço. Mas algo naquele discurso me deixou desconcertado. Quer dizer... Falava sobre uma garota fugindo do amor... Acompanhava os pensamentos dela... Só podiam ser da própria Lily, aqueles pensamentos. Porque ela não teria tempo para inventar um personagem assim, tão rápido, certo? Eu queria acreditar que ela estava tirando aquilo de alguma experiência pessoal. Juro que ela olhou pra mim, em alguns momentos chave do discurso. Eu queria acreditar que ela estivesse falando de mim. Mas eu não podia. Seria pretensioso demais achar que toda aquela mágoa em relação ao amor e que aquelas lágrimas que ela soltou no fim do discurso eram pra mim. Argh. Preciso resolver isso logo. Preciso falar com ela. Agora.

Todos se levantavam pra sair da igreja. Lily ainda tinha a cabeça baixa, como permanecera a cerimônia inteira. Maria me olhava de um jeito estranho. Será que ela esperava que eu fizesse alguma coisa? Maria sempre me deu suporte, me incentivou a lutar por Lily. Hesitei. Queria pegar a ruiva pelo braço e arrastá-la para um canto em que pudéssemos conversar. Remo, no entanto, me segurou.

-Aqui não, James. Depois você fala com ela. – Bufei e o segui para fora da igreja.


	8. Nota da autora e boas festas

**N/A: **Então, eu não desistir de escrever a história... Escrevi mais um pouco, mas não vou postar ainda. Tenho vestibular semana que vem então ta meio ruim de vir aqui. Eu realmente queria arranjar um tempinho, e eu vou tentar. Seria bom, como um incentivo, receber algumas reviews, por que eu não sei se ainda tem alguém lendo e tal, se tiver eu vou tentar dar um jeito o mais rápido possível. (Não encarem como chantagem...). Também gostaria de saber o que estão achando...

Eu sei que a Lily do presente ta demorando a aparcer, e que eu estou deixando os leitores nervosos com isso (de novo, se tiver alguém lendo...), mas não se preocupem. Eu só to atando alguns nós antes de trazer ela de volta.

Feliz natal atrasado e feliz ano novo!


	9. CAPÍTULO 5  PARTE DOIS: A FESTA

_**N/A**_ Feliz natal e feliz ano novo! Como prometido, ta aqui um capítulo bem gordinho ( pra mim é gordinho), com bastante Lily e um draminha báscio. Eu acho que vai demorar pra eu postar de novo. E os próximos flashbacks não são muito agradáveis... Enfim, no próximo capítulo eu volto para o presente. Me deixem saber o que estão achando... Beijos

* * *

><p>FESTA – EM FLASHBACK<p>

MARIA POV

-Lily, ta tudo bem com você?

-Eu to ótima. Por quê?

-Você tá com uma cara... Olha, se for por causa do discurso, relaxa. Só os mais chegados devem ter percebido as entrelinhas...

-Do que você ta falando? Que entrelinhas...?

-Pare de tentar se enganar, Lily. Você sabe muito bem o que te levou a falar tudo aquilo. E sinceramente... Eu amei. Já estava na hora de você perceber...

-Maria, você não existe mesmo. Não houve entrelinhas. Aquilo só me veio à cabeça, só isso.

-Veio à cabeça, é? Porque será...?

-Não sei do que você está falando. – Lily,eu estou me irritando com você. Se continuar negando esse sentimento eu vou bater com a sua cabeça na escadaria dessa igreja. Estou falando sério. Não é possível que depois de tudo aquilo que ela disse que encaixa completamente com os conflitos que ela viveu com o Potter, ela não tenha se tocado...

Meu deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo. O que esse brutamontes ta fazendo aqui?

-Lily? O que o seu namorado, claramente viciado em anabolizantes, está fazendo aqui?

- Alice deixou eu levá-lo à festa. Ele veio nos buscar. Vamos, não precisamos pegar um táxi. - Ela não ouviu o que eu disse sobre anabolizantes?

-Oi, Albert. – Eu disse meio seca, enquanto ele agarrava Lily. Fala sério. Eles se viram hoje de manhã. Pra que fazer esse escândalo?

- Ah, desculpe... Maria? – Obvio que sim, seu idiota! Por acaso Lily tem outra melhor amiga tão perfeita quanto eu? – Eu ouvi muito falar de você. – Claro que ouviu.

- Verdade? Bom, a Lily mencionou alguma coisa sobre um bailarino que usa anaboli...- Ai! Lily acertou em cheio essa cotovelada. Tudo bem, eu ouvi falar bastante desse cara, mas como eu já disse, acho que Lily só está se aproveitando do corpo dele.

-Vamos indo, então? – Lily, querida, seu namorado precisa passar pela minha aprovação. Isso significa que vocês não vão se livrar de mim assim. E, é claro, também significa que ele vai sofrer. Muito.

- Legal seu carro, Arnold. – Ele realmente lembra Arnold Shuazeneger. Tudo bem, Lily. Não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou me comportar. Até a festa. Chegando lá, não respondo mais pelos meus atos.

Eu entrei no banco de trás e fechei a porta. Lily estava sentando no banco do carona quando Arnold, digo, Albert, agarrou-a de novo e fechou a porta pra ela. Fala sério! Olhei pra longe, pra igreja. Droga. Lá está o Potter. Ele não está com uma cara muito boa... Está olhando fixamente pra cá. O carro começa a se mover e ele continua lá, nos olhando desaparecer.

* * *

><p>JAMES POV<p>

E eu fiquei lá, parado. Olhando o carro ir embora.

-James, tá tudo bem com você?

Eu não conseguia responder. O que ele queria que eu dissesse? Que estava ótimo? Ou que eu estava a ponto de sentar na escadaria e chorar? Porque eu estava a ponto de fazer isso. Veja bem, já tinha até sentado. As lágrimas só não vieram porque eu ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar a situação. Lily tinha um namorado? Lily tinha um namorado. Um namorado. Alto forte e bonito. Não que eu o tenha achado bonito, mas mulheres com certeza teriam. ARGH! Por quê? Porque depois de três anos esperando por esse dia ele tem que ser arruinado por um gorila descerebrado.

-James!- Ai. Levei uma tapa. Droga. Estava prestes a receber outro.

-Remo!

-James, o que diabos aconteceu com você?

-Remo, eu não vou nessa festa.

-O que? Mas e o seu plano? Eu achei que... Aquele discurso da Lily... James, você não percebeu que... – Então eu o interrompi.

-Lily tem um namorado. Veio buscá-la agora há pouco, enquanto você estava falando com Marlene.

- O que? Eu não acredito...

-Eu não posso Remo. Não posso agüentar mais um minuto disso. Se eu sequer olhar pra eles juntos não sei o que sou capaz de fazer.

-James, se você não for na festa...- Nem ele sabia o que dizer pra me consolar. - Seja superior. Mostre que você não se importa. Esse é o primeiro passo pra esquecê-la...

-Com que cara eu vou olhar pra ela, hein? "Ah, oi Lily, então... essa é a minha cara de 'ainda gosto de você', mas eu sei que você não acredita e agora tem um namorado o dobro do meu tamanho, então, é... Eu vou ali ao banheiro vomitar"

- Não seja tão dramático. Você não precisa falar com ela, não é como se fossem amigos na escola.

- É, mas as pessoas vão perceber que tem alguma coisa errada comigo. Maria vai perceber. Franco, Alice, Emme... E então eu farei papel de idiota de novo.

- Se você não for à festa, aí sim vão perceber que tem algo errado. Depois daquele discurso, então...

- Conte a eles sobre Bonnie. Diga que ela precisou de mim.

- Não acho que seja uma boa hora pra mencionar que nós dois estamos criando a filha órfã do Sirius.

-Só... Só invente alguma coisa.

-Tudo bem, James. Pra mim já chega. Venha. – Remo me arrastou pra dentro do carro dele. – Eu não vou deixar você fugir. Se você quiser esquecer aquela mulher, você tem que ter coragem de encará-la nos olhos e de apertar a mão do namorado dela, o mais forte que conseguir.

- Você só diz isso porque não viu o tamanho dele.

- Não importa, James. Você vai. Vai se divertir com seus ex-colegas, conhecer gente nova, e, se der sorte, pode acabar encontrando alguma garota interessante e mostrar pra todo mundo que você seguiu em frente.

- Se eu não conhecesse os seus discursos tão bem, eles funcionariam.

* * *

><p>MARIA POV<p>

- Então, Albert. Como foi que você e Lily se conheceram? – Sim, pretendo atormentá-lo pelo resto da noite.

- Ela ainda não te contou? – Pois é, Albert. Parece que a nossa amiguinha Lily nem se preocupou em falar muito sobre você para a MELHOR amiga dela. Sabe o que isso significa? Ela sabe que essa relação não tem futuro. Há! Engole essa Shuazeneger!

- Não. Se eu não arrancasse as palavras dela à força nunca saberia de nada que acontece com ela.

- Então eu fico feliz de saber que o problema não é comigo. – Albert, você não é engraçado, ok?

-Vocês podem, por favor, para de falar de mim? Eu ainda to aqui, caso não tenham percebido... – Hm. Lily estava com aquele olhar vago de novo. Bom. Muito bom.

- Calma, amor. A gente só tá brincando.

-Então, eu ainda quero ouvir a história... – Lilyzinha, acalme-se. Pra que essa vermelhidão repentina? Muahaha! Sou má.

- Bem, Lily e eu fomos apresentados pelo Adrien. Diretor do espetáculo. Tivemos que ensaiar juntos por semanas. Nós dois, juntos o tempo todo... Impossível não rolar alguma coisa. Principalmente Lily sendo linda desse jeito. - Lily acorda novamente de seus devaneios para dar uma risada sarcástica. Estou adorando.

-Chegamos. Desçam que eu vou estacionar o carro. Encontro vocês lá dentro.

-Tudo bem, querido. – Saímos do carro e entramos no salão.

-Maria. – Lily começou quando passamos os seguranças. – Você pode, por favor, parar de atormentar o Albert?

-A única pessoa que parece atormentada aqui é você, Lily. Ele estava se divertindo muito conversando comigo.

- Eu sei qual é a sua intenção com isso, Maria e sinceramente eu não estou com paciência para brigar com você, então pare de tentar afugentá-lo.

- Eu só estou testando ele. Eu sou sua melhor amiga, tenho o direito de querer saber se ele é bom o bastante pra você.

- E eu agradeço a sua preocupação. Só deixe que eu julgue, ok?

- Lily, qual é o seu problema, hein? Você ta estranha...

- É óbvio que eu to estranha. Não bastasse aquele mico lá na igreja, eu ainda tenho que fazer um brinde agora!

-É verdade... Eu tinha esquecido completamente que você aceitou isso também. O que você pretende falar?

-Não faço idéia.

-Bom. Porque você não improvisa, hein? Da outra vez deu certo... – Olhar assassino. Tudo bem. Vou ficar quieta. Nada de improviso. Não me mate. Juro que não menciono mais isso (pelo resto da noite). Não, com a faca não. Lily!

-Maria, você vai esquecer isso pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas, entendeu? – Ruiva, você é tenebrosa quando quer.

-Tudo bem. Só não envolva mais os talheres nos nossos acordos.

-Isso não é um acordo, é uma ameaça. Ok?

-Ok. Lily?- Ela suspirou e sentou em uma mesa, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

-Que?

-Você precisa beber alguma coisa.

- Eu quero suco.

-Eu quis dizer com álcool...

-Ah. Caipirinha, então.

-Hm. Não sei... Você e caipirinha não combinam muito. Assim você vai passar de garota desiludida à bêbada do casamento. – Ops. Olhar assassino. Entendido. Sem comentários. Eu vou lá pegar a caipirinha.

* * *

><p>REMO POV<p>

"Algo me diz que eu vou servir de babá hoje". Pensei comigo mesmo. "Não, não de Bonnie... James é a criança da noite." Ele caminhava meio abatido do meu lado. Entramos no salão e Alice e Franco vieram nos cumprimentar.

- Alice! Você estava tão linda! Parabéns pelo casamento... Muito emocionante. Parabéns Franco! – Eu tinha que dobrar a minha felicidade para compensar a de James. Ele tentava inutilmente sorrir para o casal.

-James, ta tudo bem com você?

- Que? Ta sim. Foi um ótimo casamento, a propósito.

- Ah, obrigada, meninos. E desculpem o Franco. Acho que ele perdeu a fala em algum momento na cerimônia.

- Depois do sim, provavelmente. – Eu disse, tentando ser engraçado. O que não era meu forte.

- Ah, na verdade eu acho que foi com o discurso da Lily. Ter conseguido dizer sim foi puro acaso. – Nós rimos. James, no entanto ficou mais nervoso ainda com a menção do discurso. Alice percebeu. Droga. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia trazê-lo...

- Bom, aproveitem a festa de vocês. Nós vamos pegar algo para beber. – Arrastei James comigo para uma mesa próxima ao bar. Ele sentou com os ombros caídos e olhou pra mim. Como uma criança doente.

- James...

- Ta tudo bem Remo. Sério. – Me sentei do lado dele.

- Eu sei que não tá, mas a gente tem que se esforçar pra que fique. – Nesse momento Maria McDonald passa apressada com dois copos de caipirinha. James a segue com o olhar. Pare de se massacrar, homem! Você sabe pra onde ela vai e mesmo assim você olha! James me irrita. Parece até que ele não quer esquecer Lily. Parece que gosta de sofrer. – James!

-Hm?

-Você ouviu o que eu falei?

-Ouvi.

-Então...?

-Eu não consigo. – Eu suspirei. Vai ser uma longa noite.

Lily não parecia muito bem. Ela virou o copo com a caipirinha de uma só vez na boca e teria tomado o copo de Maria junto, se essa tivesse deixado. Onde será que está o cara que James falou? Talvez ele tenha se enganado. Talvez ela não tenha namorado coisíssima nenhuma e talvez aquele discurso fosse mesmo para o James.

À medida que os convidados iam chegando, a música tornava-se mais animada e casais começavam a invadir a pista de dança. Eu procurava Emme em meio a pessoas que eu nunca nem vi na vida. James estava sentado do meu lado, com um copo de wisky numa mão, e o maxilar apoiado na outra. Lily e Maria correram para o banheiro já faz um tempinho. Pelo menos agora meu amigo pode relaxar um pouco. Nem sinal do cara que James falou. Ele deve estar paranóico. Deve ser isso. Hm o que é isso? Ah. Hora dos brindes. Segure firme amigão, eu prometo que não vamos demorar muito por aqui. Se eu apenas pudesse falar com Emme por um segundinho... Então nós vamos embora, James. Dei um tapinha no ombro dele. Sinal para andarmos em direção ao local onde estavam os noivos.

Os padrinhos, irmãos de Franco, começaram com os brindes. O de Vera foi bem sem graça. O do outro irmão também não foi nada demais. Maria, como sempre engraçada falou breve e docemente sobre os amigos. Foi a mais aplaudida. Quando chegou a vez de Lily eu percebi todos os convidados respirando fundo. O que será que ela vai tirar da manga dessa vez?

- _**Boa noite outra vez. Bem, eu acho que falei demais hoje mais cedo, o que provavelmente deve ter chateado vocês convidados, sem falar nos noivos. Então eu vou tenta ser breve. De verdade dessa vez. E não vou falar de amor. Tudo bem. Talvez um pouquinho.**_ Ela tremia. No entanto, o humor dela, como eu já esperava, conseguiu acalmar a todos. E arrancou algumas risadas também. _**Alice, Franco, eu vou falar diretamente pra vocês, pra mais ninguém. Eu acho que o que vocês construíram é a maior prova de que o amor existe. Todo mundo aqui hoje deveria seguir o exemplo de vocês, deveria experimentar o que vocês tem. Porque isso é muito especial. Eu admito que quando a gente tava na escola, eu duvidava daquela paixão enlouquecida de vocês, daquele grude. Mas com o tempo eu enxerguei que não da pra separar duas pessoas que nasceram para ficar juntas. Eu amo muito vocês. E vocês se amam. Eu só desejo o melhor pros dois, que criem uma família, que realizem seus sonhos. Eu tenho certeza que todo mundo aqui vai torcer também. Parabéns. Não esqueçam de me chamar para as bodas. Eu estou devendo a epístola de Paulo... **_

Breve e sincera. Eu não esperava por isso. De novo. E nem James. Espere ai um momento... Onde...

-James? – Ah. Lá está ele. No bar. Bebendo. Isso não vai prestar. Eu vou... Emme!

-Emme! Aí está você! – Meu sorriso mal tinha se erguido quando desabou de novo. Ela estava acompanhada. De mãos dadas com um cara. Ótimo. Acho que James ganhou um companheiro de birita.

-Remo, esse aqui é o John, meu namorado. – Ela parecia culpada. Embaraçada, talvez.

- Oh. Prazer, John. Sou Remo Lupin.

-Prazer, Remo.

- Nós vamos dançar. Você devia falar com James, ele parece meio tonto...

-Remo! Meu camarada. Emme! Cara barbudo que eu não conheço! – Oh, valeu James. Tudo que eu preciso é ficar de babá na frente de Emme e seu namorado.

-James, esse é o John, namorado da Emme.

-Ishhhh!Isso não é nada boom.

-Tchau meninos. – Limitei-me a abanar para ela.

-Tchau. Quantos copos você bebeu? – Ele deu de ombros.

-Você tá bem, Remo? Você tá meio... GLUP... Meio cabisbaixo.

- Acho que eu vou te fazer companhia na fossa hoje.

-Iiiih, sai dessa. Eu vou curtir a festa. Venha. Vamos conhecer as primas da Alice.

- James, o que você...? Como?

-Relaxa. Hoje eu vou aproveitar. Amanhã eu volto a me lamentar.

Era difícil dizer se ele estava tão bêbado que tinha anestesiado as feridas ou se estava um pouco bêbado e conseguiu me enganar tentando parecer alegre e despreocupado. A segunda opção, eu acho. Só que durou pouco. Quando chegamos à pista, Lily estava agarrada a um homem saído do filme "trezentos", os dois dançavam e se beijavam em meio aos passos e goles de bebida. Admito que estava impressionado. Os dois eram incrivelmente sincronizados. Também pudera, Lily saiu do país para dançar ballet, o mínimo que ela deveria saber fazer era dançar bem. O breve sorriso que James recuperara minutos atrás desabou. Aquele era o namorado dela.

-Ja...

-Ta tudo bem, Remo. – Ele caminhou em direção a um grupinho de garotas e começou a conversar animadamente com elas. Apresentou-se, ao que posso constatar, e beijou uma por uma das mãos delas. Pelo menos ele está tentando. – Remo! – Grande aliado esse James. Grande!

-Meninas, esse é Remo Lupin. Futuro cardiopata mais requisitado de Londres. – Oh não, esse sorriso cafajeste não significa boa coisa.

-Encantado. Vocês são? – Ficamos um bom tempo conversando com as moças. James não poupou elogios e cantadas descaradas. Pareciam estar funcionando.

Depois de um tempo, cada um de nós dançava com uma garota. Pensei em Sirius. Em como ele gostaria de estar aqui para curtir a festa e dançar com a garota loira que ficou sem par. James foi rápido. Agarrou Ana, ou Joana, não lembro o nome dela, relativamente rápido. Isso, no entanto, não foi o pior. Lily Evans estava dançando com seu namorado a cinco passos dos dois. Juro que vi sua expressão cair. Os olhos dela se viraram da cena rapidamente quando ela percebeu que os encarava. James não percebeu. Estava muito ocupado. A ruiva até que disfarçou bem, no início, mas correu para o banheiro quando os amassos começaram a ficar fortes.

Qual é o problema desses dois? Se eles se gostam porque não ficam juntos? Porque eles fazem tudo sempre errado? Porque eles não podem simplesmente falara a verdade? Sem enfeites... Só a verdade. Preciso fazer alguma coisa. Onde...? Ah, quer saber? Depois eu os acho. Não é como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa. Continuei dançando com Luiza.

* * *

><p>MARIA POV<p>

Lily sumiu já faz um tempo. Estou começando a ficar preocupada. Albert está inquieto do meu lado. Disse que ela simplesmente saiu correndo. Quando ele me avisou que ela tinha sumido criei esperanças de que ela estivesse com o Potter, mas depois o vi atracado com uma garota qualquer. Eu não o culpo. Não pode esperar pra sempre que Lily dê uma chance a ele.

Eu estava importunando Albert com defeitos irritantes da Lily e com histórias sobre os "ex" dela . Pro próprio bem dela. Que fique claro. Foi então, que James Potter e a sua garota da vez juntaram-se a nós. Ele estava terrivelmente bêbado.

-Maria! Quanto tempo. Esta é Joana. –Ele me apresentou a garota, que na verdade se chamava Ana. – Quem é o seu amigo? – Ele sabe. Impossível não ter notado aquele cara gigante enroscado numa pequena ruiva no meio do salão. Pobre Potter, parecia angustiado, mesmo bêbado.

-Esse é o Albert, colega da Lily.

- Namorado, na verdade. – Isso não vai acabar bem.

-Prazer, Arnold. – Tudo bem, não consegui não rir. Eu sabia que mais alguém perceberia a semelhança.

-Albert.

-Tudo bem. Calminha aí, amigão. Não precisa me olhar com essa cara. – Potter, o que você está fazendo? – Será que podemos sentar aqui com vocês? – Ele já estava sentado antes mesmo que pudéssemos responder. Sua acompanhante, também embriagada, sentou quase que encima dele.

-Então, James, o que você tem feito?

-Nada de bom. Nadinha. Bonnie é a única coisa boa na minha vida agora. – Ahm. Quem é Bonnie?

-James, você não está fazendo sentido... – Ele nem ligou. Nesse exato momento Lily chega à mesa, sem perceber que temos companhia.

-Eeevans! Quanto tempo eu não vejo você, hein? – Aquele sorriso. Ele lançou aquele sorriso que eu sei que deixa Lily louca. Louca de raiva por que suas pernas começam a tremer. De fato, ela quase cai do salto, despreparada para encontrá-lo ali.

-Oi. O que... É... Faz bastante tempo, mesmo. - Ai meu Deus. Isso não tem como acabar bem. Lily, não core. Pelo seu próprio bem, mantenha-se apática. Albert não está muito confortável, como se ele percebesse os anos de tensão sexual que aqueles dois acumularam desde a pré-adolescência.

-Ah, Evans, deixe de ser tão tímida! Venha cá e me dê um abraço! – Lily arregalou os olhos. Ai. Albert estava prestes a se levantar.

-Potter, eu te conheço há doze anos e eu nunca te dei um abraço. Não vai ser hoje que isso vai acontecer.- Essa era a única defesa de Lily: retrucar. Funcionou até aqui. E se puder evitar que o Potter ganhe um olho roxo, eu acho válido.

- Ah, ruiva, você não mudou nada. Quer dizer... Psicologicamente você não mudou nada. – Lily abriu a boca de leve. Estava lívida. Se eu conheço a minha amiga, diria que ela está entre acreditar no que está ouvindo: que o Potter disse que ela mudou fisicamente, e todos sabemos que pra melhor; ou dar um tapa na cara dele, coisa que ela estava acostumada a fazer na escola. Surpreendentemente ela não fez nem um nem outro. Ela simplesmente ignorou o comentário malicioso e sentou do lado de Albert, dando um selinho nele.

- Então, James, você estava me contando da sua vida...

-Estava? Não lembro. Não há nada de interessante na minha vida que eu possa contar...

-Quem é Bonnie?- Lily e Ana se sobressaltaram com a menção do nome. Será que ele tem alguém? A minha pergunta foi proposital, é claro.

- Ah. É uma longa história... Fica pra outro dia. Agora, me diga, Albert, o que você faz? Sumô? – Albert se endireitou na cadeira. Lily apertou o braço dele de leve, pude ver. As coisas não iam como o planejado...

-Eu danço.

-Dança o que?

-Ballet.

-Ballet, é? Tipo com tutu? – James estava passando dos limites com seus deboches. Albert estava vermelho. Lily o segurava com força, agora. Seu olhar assassino queimava em James, mas ele não percebia.

- O que você faz, engraçadinho?

- Trabalho numa editora.

-Ah. E você acha que fazer letras é coisa de homem?

- Bom, eu não uso um colan para ir trabalhar. Só estou dizendo...

-Você também não pode fazer o que eu faço com as bailarinas enquanto danço! – Pronto. Ele conseguiu. Lily estava um pimentão, juro que vi fumaça sair de suas orelhas. James estava bufando de raiva. O olhar dele ia de Lily para Albert e voltava para Lily.

-Albert, será que você nunca sabe quando é hora de calar a boca!- Isso não foi uma pergunta. - E você, Potter, se achando com esses óculos idiotas, tentando parecer intelectual. Não sei qual dos dois é o mais infantil!

- Lily tem razão. Parem de discutir, ok? Vamos mudar de assunto... Os dois homens se fuzilavam, por cima da mesa. Lily ainda queria esconder a cara no guardanapo e Ana, bem... Ela dormiu em cima da mesa.

Eu comecei um assunto sobre o colégio, sobre nossos ex-colegas, mas ninguém tinha muito ânimo pra isso. Parecia que os três que ainda estavam acordados ao meu redor estudavam o melhor jeito de arrancar os olhos uns dos outros. Finalmente começamos a falar de esporte. Contei pra eles sobre a maratona que corri e sobre os meus treinos. Lily estava no auge de sua forma física, o corpo perfeito esculpido pelo ballet. Já Albert, em minha opinião, fora esculpido pelos anabolizantes. E James, continuavam magro, mas não fraco. Albert aproveitou-se da situação para "dar dicas" de boa forma a James.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Conte-me a verdade. Pare de me enrolar. Me fale do seu segredinho. – James falou para Albert. Eu podia jurar que ele estava falando sério.

-O quê?

-Você sabe... A fórmula mágica para os músculos... – Albert ficou muito envergonhado. O que comprova a minha teoria de que ele usa, sim, anabolizantes.

- Ah, não precisa ter vergonha, não. Alguns homens não se importam de trocar o desempenho na cama pelo corpo. Você sabe, né, sobre os efeitos colaterais... Eu nunca iria... OUCH

Lily tascou o maior tapa da história dos tapas no rosto de James. A marca "grudou" no rosto dele no exato momento que ela retirou a mão.

-Mal posso esperar para nunca mais ver você, Potter. Amanhã, graças a Deus, meu sonho se realizará. - Depois disso ela simplesmente saiu. Deixando todos, inclusive Albert, para trás. Albert foi imediatamente atrás dela. Remo chega nesse exato momento procurando o amigo, mas James já tinha sumido.

REMO POV

-Maria! Você viu James?

- Vi, agora há pouco. Ela acabou de causar a maior confusão aqui. Quase arranjou briga com o namorado da Lily.

-Mas eles não brigaram, né?

-Eles não. Mas James e Lily, sim.

-Esses dois vão me deixar louco. Eu vou atrás dele. Brigada pela dica. – Saí correndo pelo salão procurando por James.

Quando encontrei meu amigo ele estava no bar. Bebendo uma garrafa de wisky como se fosse uma mamadeira, com uma mão cor de rosa estampada em seu rosto.

-James, me dê a garrafa! Você já bebeu demais.

-Eu perdi ela, Remo. Eu perdi a Lily. Ela me odeia. Sempre odiou e agora me odeia mais ainda.

-Não fale bobagens, James. Se você me escutasse...

-Não! Chega dos seus conselhos. Eu vou atrás dela. Eu preciso contar pra ela. Não vai adiantar, mas eu vou contar... GLUP. – E dito isso ele terminou com o que restava na garrafa e saiu correndo.

* * *

><p>LILY POV<p>

James Potter me paga! Porque esse miserável tinha que estragar tudo? Porque ele tinha que vir se palestrar. Ele poderia ter ficado no canto dele, agarrando as vadias dele, mas não, ele sempre tem que vir e estragar a minha noite. E eu ainda deixo que ele faça isso. Eu fico lá parada, ouvindo desaforos destinados ao meu namorado, e não faço nada. Só fico lá, me segurando pra não sorrir quando ele sorri. Idiota. Eu preciso ir embora daqui. Preciso achar Alice e dar tchau e voltar pra estrada. Amanhã mesmo dou tchau para Londres de novo. Espero que pra valer, dessa vez.

Eu estou me direcionando para a cozinha, que vai ser a minha parada estratégica antes de por o plano em prática, quando uma mão se fecha sobre o meu pulso. Eu olho para trás e entro em choque. James Potter está me arrastando para uma porta corta-fogo. E eu estou deixando. Não!

- Me solta! Aie! Você está me machucando!

- Agente precisa conversar, Lily.

-Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. Quer fazer o favor de me soltar. Eu vou chamar o Albert! – Mas a ameaça não surtiu efeito.

-Se você ouvir o que eu tenho pra falar, você pode chamar qualquer pessoa. A polícia, se você quiser.

-Porque tem que ser aqui? Eu mal enxergo onde piso... – Ele acendeu a luz. Uma luz fraca, mas acabou com o meu argumento. - Potter eu não vou ficar presa em meio metro cúbico com você.

-Eu não mordo, Evans. A menos que você queira.

-É exatamente por isso que eu não posso ficar presa em meio metro cúbico com você. Você é um animal. – Eu estava me preparando para empurrar a porta quando ele enlaça a minha cintura e me prende na parede. Droga. Não consigo respirar.

-Lily. – Ele estava bem bêbado. Eu podia ver pelo esforço com que ele tentava dizer as palavras com sentido. – Me escuta.

-Me solta, Potter.

-Você não sair daqui até me escutar, Lily. Eu... – Mas ele não disse nada. Ele só chegou mais perto, encostou a testa dele na minha, o nariz dele no meu e ficou me olhando. Um olhar triste, perdido e bêbado. Ai. Eu só espero que ele esteja bêbado o suficiente para não perceber o meu rubor e o meu coração querendo sair pela boca. Maldito.

Ele me puxa mais pra perto, pela cintura. E nós ficamos ali, olhando um para o outro. Com medo de falar qualquer coisa. Ao menos eu estava... Tudo bem. Você ganhou. Me agarre logo seu desgraçado e vamos acabar logo com isso! Mas ele não agarra. Epa. Eu já ouvi isso antes. Onde foi que... Ah. Não. Não pode acabar assim. Não pode... Eu preciso... Eu... Eu simplesmente me aproximo os últimos dez por cento do caminho até a boca dele e colo meus lábios nos dele.

Beijar James Potter era uma das coisas que estava na minha lista de coisas nojentas para não fazer quando eu tinha quinze anos. Eu nunca imaginei que seria do jeito que realmente foi: calmo, firme, mas doce. Quando eu pensava sobre beijar James Potter, e eu admito que eu pensava sobre isso, eu imaginava algo animalesco, digno do ser que ele era. A visão que eu tinha dele lá atrás não era das melhores. E quando eu finalmente assumi que beijá-lo seria uma coisa boa, já era tarde demais.

Agora ele me puxava contra ele, aprofundava o beijo. Eu mal podia respirar. Me agarrei naqueles cabelos e os baguncei mais do que eu achei que seria possível. Ele também tinha a mão no meu cabelo. Droga. Isso está indo longe demais. Preciso dar um jeito nisso agora!Mas... É tão bom...

-Chega! – Eu ofegava, quando consegui me soltar dele.

- Lily, Lily, Lily! – Ele estava mais bêbado agora? Acho que a bebida está fazendo efeito. – Vem aqui. Deixa eu te falar. Você... GLUP... Não...Glup...Pode... Ir embora amanhã. Você tem que... Ficar aqui comigo... GLUP. Eu preciso de você. – Eu me ordeno a não ficar feliz com isso! Isso é somente coisa de bêbado, nada mais.

- James, eu preciso sair daqui. Eu tenho que ir embora amanhã.

-Você... Disse o meu nome. – Putz. É verdade. O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca falo o nome dele! – Fica aqui comigo. – Ele falou no meu ouvido. – Eu posso te fazer feliz. Eu só quero te fazer feliz.– Lily Evans pare de tremer!

- Não dá. Isso... Foi um erro. Eu tenho que ir, Albert deve estar me procurando. – Porque eu estou praticamente considerando ficar aqui com ele, na saída de emergência?

-Não! Fica aqui. Você não gosta dele. – Como ele sabe? – Fica comigo. – ele me deu um selinho e colocou a testa na minha de novo. – Eu te amo.

O quê? Você o quê? Não. Você está completamente bêbado. Só pode ser isso. Desde quando...? Porque agora, Deus? Porque? Eu não tinha idéia da minha expressão agora. Minha boca deve estar aberta. Ele não para de me olhar. Para! Mas o quê... Não! Ele me abraçou forte e enterrou o rosto nos meu pescoço. Por favor, o pescoço não!

– Eu te amo. Eu te amo Lily Evans desde a primeira vez em que eu te vi, naquele ônibus escolar. Eu te amo. Eu amo cada chilique seu. Cada olhar assassino que você me lança. Eu amo a sua voz, eu amo...

-James, para! Estou mandando você parar!

- Diz que você não me ama de volta, diz. Se você conseguir eu te deixo ir. Nunca mais apareço na sua frente. – Eu abri a boca, mas as palavras não saíram. Eu não consigo. Eu amo ele. Isso, tampouco eu direi, no entanto. Ele sorriu com a minha falta de palavras. Preciso de tratamento, urgente. – Não precisa dizer nada, esse silêncio é suficiente. Eu não me importo. – E então ele me beija de novo. E eu deixo. De novo. Eu estava começando a perder o pensamento quando me dou conta do que estou fazendo.

- James, eu tenho namorado. Eu vou viajar amanhã. – Eu queria convencer mais a mim mesma do que a ele.

- Não. Você não vai. – A voz dele era um sussurro bêbado, sexy e dolorido. – Você vai ficar comigo. Você vai se mudar pro meu apartamento. Bonnie vai amar você. Aposto que você daria uma ótima mãe... – O que? Ele está falando em ter filhos? Me mudar? Ele é louco, por acaso...? Eu não posso... Eu...- Eu te amo Lily Evans. E eu nunca mais vou te deixar ir. – Ele sorria como um idiota. Eu queria sorrir, mas algo não me deixava. Que diabos ele queria dizer com filhos e mudança. E eu tenho uma carreira...

- James, você está me assustando.

- Casa comigo? – Tudo bem. Respira. Expira. É nessa parte que eu colapso? Casamento? CASAMENTO? Eu tenho vinte anos! Eu não sou a Alice...Eu tenho que viajar, tenho que dançar, não posso casar com você e mudar para uma casa de campo pra ter meia dúzia de filhos e um cachorro! E você tem sonhos também... Você quer ser escritor, provavelmente pretende dar aula, ou trabalhar no jornal. Eu não posso te arrastar comigo...Eu. O que? Porque que você esta rindo? Não tem graça! – Você tá nervosa. – Não, impressão sua. Idiota.

-Como você...?

-Você morde o lábio quando fica nervosa... – O quê? Como você sabe disso? Será que...? Será que ele me ama de verdade? Eu...

-Lily, casa comigo. – Dessa vez foi um sussurro muito baixo. Quase inaudível. Droga, arrepios. Argh. Como eu posso aceitar uma coisa dessas? Você está bêbado, meu namorado está lá fora... Eu nem quero casar... Nunca nem pensei nisso... Eu...

– Caso.

Eu Lily Evans acabei de concordar com esse disparate? Eu preciso de tratamento urgente. O que eu fiz? Eu sou nova demais pra isso! James me fitou por um longo momento, analisando a veracidade de minhas palavras, de certo. Acho que eu estava um pouco bêbada afinal. Ele não me da tempo de voltar atrás. Me agarra e me beija mais intensamente do que eu achei que fosse possível. Ai. O que eu fiz? Eu preciso concertar isso. Agora!

-Lily! James! – Droga. Maria está nos procurando. O que eu faço? Pensa. Pensa!

- Eu tenho que sair.

- Não!

- Não podemos fazer um escândalo no casamento da Alice!

-Espera. – Ele me beija de novo, de leve. – Você não vai fugir de mim de novo. – Não, é? Porque isso é exatamente o que eu pretendo fazer. Se você me der licença... Eu tenho que sair daqui antes que você seja partido ao meio pelo meu ex. Atual, quero dizer.

- Eu te encontro lá fora. – Dei um beijo nele, para acalmá-lo. O que eu vou fazer agora? Saí pela porta e deixei ele lá.

- Maria?

-Lily! Ai está você? Espera... Cadê o Já... Eu achei que...

-Achou errado.

-Ele não estava com você?

- Não... – Dizendo isso, no entanto, olhei pra ela de um jeito que se fizesse entender. Maria é rápida. Ela entende meus códigos melhor do que ninguém. Pronto, agora ela está sorrindo como uma idiota.

-Eu sabia! Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia! – E ela me deu um abraço que quase me esmagou e me fez cair.

- Psiu! Fique quieta. Eu ainda não sei o que fazer sobre isso.

- Ah, por favor, é óbvio que você sabe o que fazer. Você tem que encontrar o brutamontes e mandá-lo para a Alemanha sozinho.

- Maria, eu não posso fazer isso.

-Ai, Lily, pense em você uma vez na vida. Ele provavelmente já está esperando por isso...

- Não, Maria. Eu não posso acabar com ele. Nós temos um espetáculo juntos, você sabe...

-Lily, eu não acredito... Você não pode fazer isso de novo... Lily! – Albert estava se aproximando. Lancei a Maria um olhar "depois conversamos" e fui falar com ele.

-Ei, aí está você. Por onde andou? Eu estava preocupado...

-Eu estava me escondendo.

- Daquele cara?

- De você, também. De todo mundo.

- Lily, eu não queria causar aquela confusão... Eu gosto muito de você.

-Eu sei. – Ok, isso soou presunçoso. – Eu só não sei se é suficiente...

- O que mais eu preciso fazer?

-Nada. Eu é que sou o problema. Eu é que preciso aprender a gostar mais de você... – Ele estava triste. Muito triste. Como se soubesse o que ia acontecer. Se ao menos ele soubesse que eu estaria mudando de idéia no segundo seguinte...

- Você não vai voltar para a Alemanha comigo amanhã, vai? – Olhei no olho dele. Agora é a hora de ser sincera. Não queria ter que...

- Não sei. Eu...

-É por causa daquele cara?

- Eu já disse que o problema sou eu...

-É por causa daquele cara? – Assenti.

- Ele tem alguma coisa nisso, sim. – Nesse momento Albert olha pra longe, claramente chateado. Eu estou penalizada com ele quando percebo sua expressão se transformar em uma carranca. James está vindo na nossa direção.

-Lily! -Ele tropeçava nos próprios pés e esbarrava nos garçons. Era uma tremenda surpresa que ainda estivesse acordado.

- Eu vou esperar no carro. Você tem quinze minutos para aparecer. – Albert saiu sem nem olhar pra mim. Ótimo. Tudo que eu precisava agora.

Porque eu tenho que resolver isso agora? Porque eu não posso dormir e amanhã pensar no que fazer? Se eu não voltar em quinze minutos Albert vai pra Alemanha sem mim: adeus ballet, adeus carreira. Se eu não voltar em quinze minutos vou acabar casada com o Potter, morando numa fazenda, rodeada de crianças. Ai. Eu tenho pavor da palavra casamento. Se aquele idiota não tivesse falado nisso! No entanto, eu fico grata que ele tenha falado. Se ele não tivesse falado eu não teria percebido o erro que estava prestes a cometer. Se eu ficar aqui, com ele, e, sinceramente, de certa forma, eu quero ficar, eu vou estragar tudo, como sempre. Eu não posso levá-lo para o fundo do poço. Não. Eu o amo demais pra fazer isso com ele, com os sonhos dele. Nem é mais o casamento que está me afastando dele. Eu vou fazer isso por James, pelo bem dele. Pelo nosso bem. Nós não podemos ficar juntos... Nossos sonhos se anulam. Se ficarmos juntos vamos acabar frustrados e infelizes.

Eu vou para a Alemanha amanhã. Eu preciso disso. Ballet é minha vida e não é justo arrastar quem eu amo comigo. James Potter quer uma vida tradicional, familiar. E eu quero me aventurar por aí. Pelo nosso próprio bem, e antes que ele me beije de novo e acabe com a minha sanidade, eu tenho que acabar logo com isso.

- James, eu tenho que ir, Albert está me esperando...

-Lily, não! Eu não acredito que você... Agora há pouco... Lily... Eu te amo! – Por favor, não chore. Eu preciso te machucar agora para que você se cure antes que seja tarde demais. Eu te amo.

- James, eu preciso ir amanhã. Eu tenho um espetáculo... Uma carreira. E você tem que trabalhar, tem que escrever um Best Seller. Vamos só esquecer o que aconteceu aqui, certo?

-Não, Lily! Eu não consigo. Eu passei onze anos tentando de todas as formas... GLUP... Não dá! – Ele estava gritando. As lágrimas corriam pelas bochechas dele. As minhas também já estavam molhadas. – Fica comigo. – Dessa vez não foi um grito. Foi uma súplica. Pare, por favor. Você acha que é fácil dizer essas coisas? Acha que é fácil desistir disso de novo? Tive que fazer um esforço enorme para encontrar as palavras e um maior ainda para olhar no olho dele e conseguir abrir a boca.

-James, eu não te amo. – Dói. Dói muito ter que dizer isso. Eu não paro de chorar, o que provavelmente já denuncia a minha mentira, mas ele está bêbado. James está tão bêbado que as palavras penetram nele imediatamente. Ele perdeu a fala, ficou me fitando. Preciso ser forte. Preciso ratificar isso, pra que ele acredite. – Eu não te amo e você sabe que não. Passamos a infância e adolescência nos odiando... Como eu poderia amar você? Você esta exatamente no mesmo lugar em que estava da última vez que nos vimos. Não mudou nada. Não amadureceu. Não fez nada com a vida. -Então ele desaba. Eu quero me massacrar por dizer essas coisas. Eu sou tão egoísta. Estou abrindo mão da coisa que eu mais amo no mundo pelos meus sonhos. Não! Eu estou pensando nele também. Eu não posso fazê-lo feliz. James senta numa cadeira próxima e enterra o rosto nas mãos. Eu quero abraçá-lo e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem. Dizer que eu sou uma idiota e que eu não estava falando aquilo sinceramente, mas eu não posso. Agora eu já disse o que tinha que dizer e meus motivos são bons. Maria nos olha de longe, junto a Remo. Ela está chorando e Remo a está abraçando. Eu devo parecer um monstro aos olhos deles.

-Lily... GLUP...Eu... BLARGH – James tentava falar entre os soluços, mas não conseguia. Então ele simplesmente vomitou nos meus pés. Eu segurei a cabeça dele. Droga. É pesada. Ele vai desmaiar no vômito. Alguém me ajuda?

-Remo! – Ele e Maria que assistiam à cena vieram correndo quando perceberam o que estava acontecendo. E lá se foram meus quinze minutos.

-Vamos levá-lo daqui. – Remo pegou James por um lado e Maria pelo outro e caminharam com ele até a saída do salão. Muita gente nos olhava agora. Eu os segui, me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. – Eu vou levá-lo pra casa. Brigada, Maria. - É claro que ele não vai ME agradecer. Eu sou a principal culpada por isso. Remo colocou James no banco de trás, deitado.

-Ele vai ficar bem? – Eu sei que eu não tenho direito de fazer essa pergunta, mas eu simplesmente faço.

-Acho que sim. Lily, você...

-O que? – Porque eu fiz isso com ele se eu o amo?

-Nada. – Mesmo assim eu tentei explicar com o olhar. Era muita coisa pra ser dita, mas parece que ele entendeu que a minha intenção é a melhor aqui. Que eu estou fazendo isso pelo bem de James. – É melhor eu ir. Ele precisa descansar. Foi bom rever vocês. Boa viagem Lily. Maria. – Então ele entra no carro e vai embora.

Quando o carro dobra a esquina eu me permito desabar chorando. Simplesmente me sento no meio fio e choro nas minhas mãos. Maria não fala nada, por incrível que pareça ela só senta do meu lado e me abraça. Ficamos ali mais um tempo até que Maria me arraste até sua casa. De lá, eu ligo para Albert e o convenço de que vamos seguir viagem juntos. É melhor assim. É melhor pra todo mundo assim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Na** _Não esqueçam de dar uma opinadinha... Beijos


	10. CAPÍTULO 6  Teresa

CAPÍTULO SEIS

JAMES POV.

Admito que desde que assumi esse novo "lema" ( ver capítulo 3) me senti muito mais leve. Tudo bem que o encontro com as amigas de Remo não saiu como o esperado, tudo bem que encontrar Maria McDonald me fez pensar sobre uma certa pessoa, tudo bem que eu não consigo policiar a minha mente vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas mesmo assim, acho que fiz progresso.

Eu ao menos estava tentando parecer alegre e despreocupado. Fui ao escritório mais vezes nessa semana do que no mês passado inteiro. Cumprimentei os vizinhos no elevador, o porteiro e qualquer pessoa que passasse por mim todos os dias. Voltei a escrever diariamente, não que eu tenha produzido algo que preste, mas certamente é um avanço.

Bonnie parecia feliz em me ver mais ativo, eu a busquei todos os dias na escolinha, li pra ela todas as noites e a ajudei nos deveres já que Remo estava ocupadíssimo. Ela continuava a discursar sobre Lily, nunca a admiração por alguém durou tanto tempo. Ok, tem a admiração dela pelo Remo, e talvez por mim, mas isso é diferente. Enfim... Sempre que ela surgia com esse assunto eu tentava me manter tranqüilo e pensar que Lily era a atendente gorda do bar e não uma ruiva gostosa. DROGA. Aqui estou eu pensando sobre a minha ruiva gostosa.

Era muito difícil não pensar em Lily e ficava ainda mais difícil com Bonnie falando esse nome diariamente. Esbarrar em Maria, como eu já disse, não ajudou muito. Perdi um bom tempo de escrita lembrando a última vez em que vira todo mundo do colégio, incluindo a ruiva. Sim, eu fiquei extremamente bêbado e não me lembro da maior parte da festa e casamento de Alice e Franco...

Lembro-me da parte da igreja, claro. Acho que nem bêbado eu esqueceria da entrada de Lily e de seu discurso. Ah. Aquele maldito discurso. Fiquei todo bobo enquanto ela falava, e às vezes olhava pra mim, me enchi de esperança vendo suas lágrimas, só pra vê-la nos braços de um brutamontes na saída .Depois disso, me lembro de chegar na festa, beber, dançar com uma garota aleatória, ver Lily dançar incrivelmente bem com o seu namorado brutamontes, beber, ver Lily fazer um brinde, Beber... Então as coisas ficam turvas e eu não recordo de mais nada.

Segundo Remo, tudo o que eu fiz foi agarrar a tal garota aleatória, Joana, eu acho, e depois dormir em cima de uma mesa. Algo me diz que ele está me escondendo alguma coisa, Remo faz uma cara estranha quando mente; entorta a boca ou algo assim. Eu podia tê-lo pressionado para me contar o que realmente aconteceu, mas nunca soube se queria realmente saber. Tenho medo de ter estragado tudo com Lily de uma vez por todas, não que eu ainda tenha qualquer esperança, mas eu não preciso dessa confirmação.

Às vezes, quando eu sonho com Lily, certas cenas me vêem a mente (em uma delas eu vomito aos pés dela depois de levar um fora, no casamento de Alice e Franco), com medo de que seja essa a realidade omitida por Remo, prefiro não tocar no assunto e descobrir que além de arruinado com a garota eu vomitei nela.

Droga, lá vou eu de novo. Eu juro que estou tentando seguir em frente, é óbvio que na minha mente as coisas não são tão fáceis, mas que me olha percebe o meu esforço. Estou seriamente inclinado a convidar Vanessa para um segundo encontro, mas dessa vez seremos só nós dois, sem Remo e sem papos sobre medicina. Nossa nova vizinha também é bem simpática, e bonita... Basta saber se ela toparia.

Cheguei em casa e não encontrei ninguém, Bonnie e Remo deviam estar no apartamento dele. Larguei minhas coisas, tomei um banho rápido e fui conferir a janta do"vizinho". Para a minha enorme insatisfação, ele não tinha nem pensado em começar a cozinhar, Remo e Bonnie estavam os dois na mesa de jantar, as coisas dele de um lado e as dela do outro. Essa cena sempre me divertia... Os dois trabalhando juntos... De certa forma era um incentivo para que ela estudasse. Notei que ele estava usando o meu notebook, sem problemas, eu acho, mas ele assumiu uma postura um tanto defensiva e tentou se justificar.

- Remo, é sério, tudo bem você usar o meu notebook.

- Obrigado, James, mas é só porque eu esqueci o meu no hospital. – fiz um gesto displicente, Remo tem que ser certinho pra tudo? Ás vezes eu gosto de ver ele se atrapalhar.

Bonnie estava muito quieta, só falou o necessário e nem discursou sobre nenhuma professora, nem sobre Lily. Jantamos em um silêncio incomum e depois eu e Bonnie nos retiramos para o nosso apartamento, foi engraçado ver Remo pedir pra ficar com o meu notebook. Eu deixei, é claro, rindo do desconforto dele.

Bonnie estava muito estranha, então, na hora de colocá-la pra dormir eu resolvi descobrir qual era o problema.

-Bonnie, ta tudo bem com você?- Ela me olhou com os olhinhos cansados e tristes e eu quase quebrei por dentro. Por acaso ela andou chorando?

- Ta tudo bem sim, Jay.

-Qual é, Bonnie, eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada. Eu conheço você...

- Jay, posso escolher a história que você vai me contar hoje? – A senhorita quer mudar de assunto ou é impressão minha?

- Claro, querida, escolhe.

- Você poderia me contar alguma coisa sobre o Sirius?- Sirius? O pai dela? Sirius o meu melhor amigo? Eu queria muito poder contar pra ela sobre Sirius, sobre as nossas aventuras, sobre as palhaçadas dele, mas eu não podia, doía muito.

-Bonnie eu... Porque você não fala o nome dele?

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você não fala o nome dele.

- Mas ele é seu pai, Bonnie... – Ela suspirou pesadamente.

-Jay, eu sei que ele é meu pai, mas... Eu não sinto como se ele fosse. Eu sinto como se você fosse meu pai... – Eu fiquei paralisado por um tempo, com certeza fiz uma cara estranha também. Quer dizer, eu completamente me sentia o pai dela, mas eu me sentia culpado por isso, eu queria que ela reconhecesse o Sirius também. - Porque você não gosta quando eu digo isso? Ou quando eu te chamo de pai?

- Ah, Bonnie, porque eu não sou seu pai de verdade, Sirius é... – Percebi, no momento em que falei que não eram essas as palavras certas. Os olhos dela de encheram de lágrimas e ela se virou na cama e se cobriu com o cobertor. Eu sou um idiota.

-Bonnie. Bonnie. – Tentei tirar a coberta, mas ela não deixou. Tentei sacudi-lá, fazer cosquinhas, mas nada fez ela reagir. Eu sou um estúpido mesmo.

-Bonnie, fala comigo vai, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

-Boa noite, James. – É. O recado estava dado.

Não preciso dizer que não consegui dormir pensando em Bonnie. Não houve jeito de fazê-la falar. Na manhã seguinte, quando acordei, ela não estava no quarto. Desesperado, olhei o apartamento todo até chegar à conclusão óbvia, ela fora tomar café da manhã com Remo. Quando passei por lá, ela mal me encarou, Remo se assustou com a minha chegada, estava no meu computador de novo... O que será que ele está escondendo... Remo levou Bonnie para a escola e eu passei o dia tentando escrever e descobrir o que Remo estava fazendo de tão suspeito no meu computador.

No fim da tarde, era hora de buscar Bonnie no Ballet. Era hora também de resolver o nosso pequeno mal entendido. Eu me considero o pai dela. Ela é uma filha pra mim! Eu só não me sinto á vontade sendo chamado de pai, eu me sinto como se estivesse traindo a memória de Sirius, porque ele sim é o pai dela, o verdadeiro, o biológico.

Cheguei bem na hora e fiquei esperando na saletinha onde ficava o bar. Comprei um chocolate para animar Bonnie e sem querer passei os olhos pelo crachá da moça gorda do bar. Ela deve ter me achado muito estranho porque fiz uma cara de entendimento quando percebi que o nome ali escrito não era Lily e sim Teresa. Quem será a tal Lily, então? Enquanto eu confabulava sobre a ídola de Bonnie a porta de uma sala abriu e as coleguinhas de Bonnie saíram correndo em direção aos seus pais ou à saída da escola, menos ela. Esperei mais um pouco, mas nada dela aparecer. Fui em direção à sala, que estava com a porta entreaberta e chegando muito perto consegui ouvir alguns soluços. Congelei. Era Bonnie. Ela estava chorando. Droga, eu já sentia a dor de ouvir o choro dela antes mesmo de ver com meus próprios olhos. Dei dois toques na porta e entrei.

A primeira coisa que vi foi Bonnie chorando no colo da professora, que afagava seus cabelos e sussurrava alguma coisa pra ela, tentando acalmá-la. Me desesperei. Será que era por minha causa ou são vários motivos que a estão deixando chateada?

-Bonnie? – Minha voz era fraca e temerosa, a voz de um idiota. O que eu ia fazer? Não sou muito bom em confortar as pessoas e falar sobre sentimentos. Isso já ficou óbvio há um tempo, certo?

Ao ouvir o som da minha voz Bonnie levantou mais do que rápido do colo da professora e saiu correndo pela porta. Droga. E agora? Olhei para a bailarina, que agora se levantava, e senti um calafrio percorre minha espinha ao reconhecer o rosto dela.


	11. CAPÍTULO 7  Professora evans

**N/A Então... Saiu o capítulo tão esperado haha. Mandem reviews! Preciso de motivação nesses dias ocupados...  
><strong>

CAPÍTULO SETE

Lily pov

Isso era tão estranho, eu nunca tive contato com crianças, (a não ser quando eu era uma criança) eu nunca fui dessas mulheres que se derretem por bebês e eu nunca pensei se gostaria de ter filhos ou não, já que eu não pretendo casar. Agora o meu trabalho se resumia a essas pequenas criaturas e eu estava gostando. Pior do que isso, eu estava me envolvendo com elas, me apegando. Não poderia acabar bem, não mesmo...

Agora mesmo eu estou abraçada a uma das minhas alunas, tudo bem que ela não é qualquer aluna, ela é Bonnie, minha aluna preferida; e ela está chorando. Eu não sei muito bem o que fazer, estou acostumada a consolar Maria em suas bebedeiras, mas não é a mesma coisa. Eu não preciso me preocupar em dizer as coisas certas por que... Bem, por que ela nunca lembra de nada no dia seguinte.

Bonnie é diferente das outras, percebi isso logo nas primeiras aulas. Ela é extremamente educada e esperta, muito falante também... E dedicada. O pai dela não costuma se atrasar, mas quando isso acontece ela fica na sala comigo, talvez porque não tenha muitas amigas, fazendo perguntas sobre ballet ou mesmo perguntas pessoais que me deixam embaraçada. Ela já tentou me arranjar um encontro com alguém que eu suspeito ser o irmão dela, mas eu consegui distraí-la do assunto com um passo avançado que ela queria aprender.

Hoje ela chegou cabisbaixa... Logo de cara vi que tinha alguma coisa errada. Uma outra colega implicava com ela e eu vi quando ela jogou um papel no lixo, com um certo pesar. No fim da aula pedi pra falar com ela. Eu sei que é estranho. Eu não deveria me envolver nos problemas pessoais das minhas alunas, mas isso estava me matando e como professora eu tinha que saber se era caso de bullying ou algo parecido. Ela relutou, tentou desconversar, mas quando eu olhei no fundo dos olhos dela, vi a dor que tinha lá e a abracei, ela começou a chorar. Desesperada eu passei os dedos no cabelo dela, embalei-a no meu colo, mas nada a fazia parar. O que eu ia fazer? Comecei a cantarolar baixinho tentando acalmá-la.

- SHHH. Ta tudo bem, querida, tudo bem. Você pode me contar o que ta acontecendo, viu? Pode confiar em mim... – E nada, continuava chorando, agora meio que soluçava junto.

- Foi a Rita? Ela te magoou?

-N..ão, ela só falou a verd...dade.

-O que ela falou?- Eu continuava a embaçá-la no meu colo, afagando seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo.

- Qu... que eu não devo ir na aula amanhã – ela fungou – porque é dia dos pais e.. e eu não tenho ppp..ai. – Mas que porra? Quem essa pirralha pensa que é? Eu vou ter uma conversa com a mãe dela... Espera... Não tem pai? Mas e o tal de John, quem é?

- Bonnie, calma. Ela não sabe o que ta falando. Você pode ir na aula sim, mesmo que o seu pai esteja ocupado...- Eu tinha completamente me esquecido do dia dos pais... Assumi que o pai dela não vai poder comparecer... Por que ela tem pai, certo? Falando em pai... Preciso sair daqui e comprar o presente pro meu...

Nessa hora eu percebi que tinha mais alguém na sala. Eu não podia me virar pra ver quem era por causa da minha posição com Bonnie. A pessoa andou um pouco e chamou a garotinha numa voz meio trêmula, rouca. Tremi ao ouvir aquela voz. Era tão familiar, tão áspera. Senti um calafrio. Eu não queria olhar pra ele. Não. Não pode ser ele. Seria muita coinc... Bonnie levantou do meu colo e saiu correndo. Droga. Eu ia ter que levantar e encará-lo. Por favor, não seja quem eu penso que você é. Por favor... Levantei levando o máximo possível de tempo que consegui. James Potter olhava atordoado para a porta. Droga. Era ele. Amaldiçoei-me por lembrar daquela voz. Por favor, corra atrás dela sem nem olhar pra mim, por favor... Mas ele percebeu que eu o estava encarando. E Olhou pra mim. E eu segurei a respiração e percebi seus olhos se arregalarem por trás dos óculos. Os mesmos óculos de sempre. A expressão dele mudou de atordoado para mais atordoado, confuso até. Ele olhou pra porta mais uma vez e olhou pra mim. Tentei manter a calma. Ele não lembra de nada, certo? Logo ele pensa que a última vez que nos falamos foi na formatura, certo? Então ele vai ser educado e me cumprimentar como a qualquer pessoa conhecida que se vê na rua e correr atrás da filha dele. Filha dele. Bonnie era filha dele. Ela tem seis anos. Depois de fazer as contas rapidamente cheguei à conclusão que ela deve ter nascido logo depois da formatura. Nessa época eu ainda estava me amaldiçoando por estar apaixonada por ele. Como eu era idiota.

-Lily?

-Professora Evans, Potter. – Droga. Eu realmente disse isso? Quantos anos eu tenho? Treze? Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um sorrisinho. Que raios! Depois de reassumir a expressão preocupada de antes ele deu um longo suspiro.

- Senti saudades disso, sabia?

- Do que? – Ser xingado por mim?

-Não sei... Disso. De conflitos adolescentes. Minha vida anda muito séria ultimamente.

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer, Potter. – Olhei sugestivamente para a porta. Será que ele não vai atrás da filha dele?

- Nem quando estamos agindo como adultos civilizados você consegue dizer o meu nome? – Eu já disse o seu nome, idiota. Você que não lembra. Graças a Deus. Suspirei. Ele suspirou também, olhando para a porta.

- Você conseguiu fazê-la falar? – Entendi então o mal estar dele. Queria informações prévias antes de ir atrás de Bonnie. Válido.

- Só um pouco, você chegou bem na hora. – Agora ele não conseguia esconder a dor e a tristeza de seus olhos. Estremeci.

-Eu não... Não sei o que fazer. Tenho medo de piorar a situação... – Ele está se abrindo ou o que?

- Só.. Só vá atrás dela, ok? Você vai saber o que fazer... É meio instintivo pra vocês, não é? – Não sei se ele entendeu que eu queria dizer vocês pais, mas acho que a mensagem foi assimilada.

- Obrigada, Li... Professora Evans, foi bom te ver de novo. É... melhor eu ir lá. – Assenti.

- Pode me chamar de Lily, nem as alunas me chamam de professora... – Ele deu um sorriso fraco e se dirigiu para a porta.

-Ei! Potter! Espera. – Fui até o lixo e catei a bolinha de papel que Bonnie jogou lá. AHA! Como eu pensava... Convite para o dia dos pais. Mas porque Bonnie não queria levar James? – Tome, acho que vai te ajudar a solucionar o problema. – Nota mental: evitar contato físico com James Potter... Tomei uma espécie de choque quando nossas mãos se tocaram. Qual é o meu problema?

Ele pegou e ao ler o título sua face se contraiu em uma expressão de dor. Senti uma pontada no peito.O que estava acontecendo com esses dois? Estávamos muito próximos agora. Enquanto ele encarava o papel, atordoado, aproveitei para analisá-lo. Ele havia mudado muito nesses últimos três anos... Estava mais magro, o cabelo bagunçado estava mais cumprido do que o normal (o normal que eu conhecia), mas de uma forma boa, combinava com ele esse bagunçado compridinho (N/A tipo Harry em o cálice de fogo), a barba por fazer devia ter uns três ou quatro dias e as olheiras e os pingos de café na camisa completavam o visual desleixado. Era difícil admitir, mas ele estava mais atraente. Esse ar cansado o deixava mais adulto e pensar que ele amadureceu me dava calafrios. Droga. Porque você não vai atrás da sua filha logo? Ele sorriu pra mim. Argh. Será que ele percebeu que eu o estava checando?

-Tchau, Lily. A gente se vê!- E então ele saiu correndo. Porque eu desisti da terapia mesmo?

* * *

><p>JAMES POV<p>

Sai correndo da sala de ballet atordoado, tentando não pensar em Lily. Lily Evans, depois de três anos, que mais pareciam seis, voltou pra minha vida... Quer dizer, eu a revi, isso é uma grande coisa pra mim. Tão linda naquele tutu... Não! Bonnie precisa de mim. O problema dela é claramente comigo. Quando cheguei à frente do estabelecimento avistei Bonnie sentada embaixo da macieira onde eu sempre a esperava. Caminhei devagar e sentei-me ao seu lado. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Até que a peguei olhando pra mim.

- Bonnie? – Sem resposta. – Bonnie, me desculpa, tá? Por ontem... Você entendeu tudo errado eu...

-Jay, eu não quero falar sobre isso...

-Ei, baixinha, é importante conversar sobre o que te incomoda, sobre os teus sentimentos... Você não pode guardar tudo pra si.

- Você guarda os seus...

-Não, Bonnie eu não...

-Guarda sim, Jay. Você acha que eu não sei que é por isso que você não dorme direito, que você ta sempre com olheiras? – Agora ela me pegou. Eu já deveria ter entendido que ela é filha do Sirius, afinal. Tão ou mais astuta que ele. – Você tem pesadelos com o meu pai... e com aquela garota que você gostava na escola. – Em cheio. Só que a maior parte dos sonhos com Lily não eram pesadelos eram meus melhores sonhos. Não deixavam de me atormentar, mas eram sonhos. Suspirei.

-Bonnie, você acabou de dar o melhor exemplo existente do porque você deve se abrir com as pessoas, não quer acabar como eu, não é? Remoendo as coisas... – Ela pareceu entender. – Bonnie... Eu... Eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo, ok? Muito. Você é a coisa mais importante pra mim hoje e é a única pessoa que me arranca sorrisos sinceros. -Tudo bem que Lily acabou de fazer isso, mas durante seis anos Bonnie foi a principal responsável. - Pra mim, você é minha filha, e você sabe disso, não é?

-Na verdade... Eu não sabia... Você disse que não era meu pai... Eu... – Ela estava chorando de novo. Controle-se James, seja o adulto agora. Abracei-a bem forte contra mim.

-Bonnie, eu sou seu pai sim, ok? Eu só me sinto estranho por causa do Sirius, você tem que reconhecer que ele é seu pai também, o biológico... – Embalei-a do mesmo jeito que Lily fizera antes e parecera funcionar.

-Desculpa, Jay, eu não devia ter ficado chateada, você e o Remo já fazem tanto por mim... Eu devia ficar satisfeita...- Ela tem só seis anos?

-Ei, não, baixinha, você estava certa o tempo todo, eu sou o seu pai, não sei se eu vou me acostumar com esse apelido, mas eu sou sim e você merece muito mais do que isso... Eu vou me esforçar muito, viu? Pra te dar o melhor. Eu prometo. – Não falei que eu sabia sobre o dia dos pais, Bonnie tinha todo direito de resolver se me queria lá. E eu precisava falar sobre isso com Remo...

-Venha, vou te levar pra tomar sorvete. – Antes de levantar olhei para o prédio atrás de nós. Pude jurar que vi uma mancha ruiva na janela... A minha mancha ruiva.

-Sorvete? A Lily disse que isso é cheio de gorduras Hindrogenadas. – Agora que eu sabia quem era Lily, meu estômago embrulhou. Eu estava tão preocupado com Bonnie que não dei a devida atenção ao meu encontro com Lily. Estava tentando evitar pensar no assunto. Quer dizer... Ela estava de volta, em um emprego fixo...Será que ela desistiu de viajar por ai? James! Foco. Depois eu penso nisso.

- "Hidrogenadas", repete comigo? – Fiz graça da cara dela em vez de me preocupar com Lily. Depois eu penso nela, certo? Porque tê-la de volta não significa nada, certo? Moramos na mesma cidade por anos e eu nunca atingi meus objetivos. Além de que eu pretendo convidar Vanessa... Ah, quem eu quero enganar? Agora que Lily está aqui eu não vou ter olhos pra qualquer outra mulher. Foco, .

- Então, o que você achou da Lily? – Eu mereço isso? – Você demorou pra me procurar, estava falando com ela? – Ponderei o que falar pra ela. Pelo jeito ela sabia da garota por quem eu era apaixonado no colégio. Bonnie era muito esperta, daqui a pouco ia juntar os pontos e a situação ficaria complicada.

- Ela parece legal, bem profissional... – Olhei pra ela, pra ver sua reação. Parecia meio incrédula.

-Jay? Você tá bem? Você ao menos olhou pra ela? – Eu revirei os olhos. Caramba, ela tinha seis anos e já estava insinuando coisas!

- Muito engraçado, senhorita. Mas não adianta, eu e a Lily já nos conhecíamos da escola e ela não vai cair nas suas armações e sair comigo.

-Vocês... Já se conheciam? – Ela ficou me analisando um tempo. Droga.

- Olha, chegamos! Que sabor você vai querer? – Tentei desviá-la.

-Chocolate. Vocês eram amigos?- Não, eu não estava muito interessado em ser amigo dela naquela época. Hoje, talvez eu topasse, devido ao meu nível de desespero.

-Hm, não... Ela não falava muito comigo...

- Jay... Não me diga que ela foi uma daquelas garotas que você esnobou por que era apaixonado por aquela outra garota?- Ah, Bonnie, se você soubesse. Se você soubesse quantas garotas eu esnobei por causa de Lily... Quantas garotas eu usei para tentar esquecê-la...

-Não , eu não esnobei Lily. Também não sou idiota.

- Então você admite que ela é linda?

-Eu nunca disse que ela não era...

-Ah, Jay! Porque você não chama ela pra sair? – Hm deixa eu ver... Porque eu costumava fazer isso 365 vezes por ano e ela nunca aceitou?

-Vai por mim, baixinha, Lily não aceitaria sair comigo. – Eu disse isso mesmo? Sou um perdedor...

-Ah, Jay, então é por isso que você não quer chamá-la pra sair? Porque tem medo que ela recuse? – Ok, estou sendo tirado pela minha filha de seis anos. Ótimo.

- Ah, Bonnie, por favor. Não tente me fazer aceitar usando táticas baratas. Eu não quero chamar Lily pra sair porque não tem nada a ver, ela é bonita, tudo bem, mas é sua professora e isso nunca dá certo. – Quem eu estou tentando convencer mesmo? Ah, sim. A mim mesmo. Estou me segurando pra não voltar lá naquela escola de ballet e procurar por ela. Depois de anos lamentando a partida do meu amor e o meu plano falho no casamento eu finalmente a revejo e é quase impossível não derreter só de pensar que ela não está indo a lugar algum e que talvez só talvez...

-Jay? Será que o Remo vai topar sair com ela? Eu acho que ela combina muito mais com você... Mas já que você não quer... O Remo é mais razoável, não vai ficar arranjando desculpas como você. – Trinquei os dentes ao imaginar Lily e Remo. Pensando bem eles chegaram a ser melhores amigos uma época. Será que ele sabe que ela voltou?

-Ela não faz o tipo dele, Bonnie... – Ela me lançou um olhar sarcástico. Sério, ela está ficando muito esperta pra essa idade.

- Ah, Jay qual é! Eu falo com ela pra você!

-Não! Bonnie, por favor não fale com ela sobre isso. Prometa!

- Calma, Jay. Eu prometo. – Suspirei. Imaginei a reação de Lily : "Só podia ser você mesmo, não é, Potter? Usar a filha para chegar em mim..." Sorri com a imagem de uma Lily corada e irritada.

-Bonnie, eu vou pensar no assunto, ok? Mas não se meta. Se eu quiser sair com Lily vai ser do meu jeito... – Ela abriu um sorriso. Eu sou idiota, não sou? Além de admitir que eu quero sair com a professora dela, eu estou insistindo em fazer "do meu jeito", que nós já sabemos, não dá certo.


	12. CAPÍTULO 8  Conversas

Capítulo 8

Lily POV.

Respira. Ta tudo bem, James Potter nunca esteve aqui. Inspira. Ele nunca saiu correndo da minha sala e ele não é o pai da minha aluna favorita. Respira. Eu não estou perdendo meu tempo pensando nesse idiota. Inspira. Voltando à yoga...

Depois de sair da escola de dança, mais abalada do que eu gostaria de admitir, fui correndo comprar um presente pro meu pai (dia dos pais e tudo mais...). Com a minha pressa e a minha mente em outro lugar eu sinceramente não achei nada melhor que umas velas e uns incensos, coisas que eu geralmente daria para a minha mãe. Resolvo pegar essas coisas pra mim e achar outra coisa pra ele, não tem problema, certo, se eu der o presente atrasado? Depois dessa breve passada pelo shopping, estressadíssima, vou para a minha aula de yoga. Para relaxar e apagar certas coisas da minha mente, nem que seja por alguns momentos.

E aqui estou eu, na aula de yoga. Pensando em tudo menos no "OHM". Me convenço que o problema é o dia dos pais e tudo mais: o presente, Bonnie... Até aí tudo bem.Só que eu é não consigo tirar James Potter da cabeça. Tudo me leva a perguntar o que ele se lembra do casamento da Alice. O que ele está fazendo da vida... Coisas assim. Eu sei que ele tem uma filha. Sei que ela tem idade para ter sido concebida na noite de formatura. Sei que na noite de formatura eu descobri que gostava do idiota, mesmo depois de anos esnobando-o. Dei um fora nele, nessa noite. Um fora que doeu em mim. Ele pareceu realmente magoado, mas quinze minutos depois já estava bêbado e com outra garota. E então eu estava magoada. Mas a culpa era minha afinal... Pergunto-me se a tal garota pode ser a mãe de Bonnie. Sinto raiva dela, seja lá quem for. Não que eu a inveje, ou tenha ciúmes, eu devia mais era ter pena dela... Só de pensar que poderia ter sido eu no lugar dela... Filhos aos dezoito? Filhos em qualquer idade já me apavoram, aos dezoito então... Respira! Eu preciso falar com a Maria...

JAMES POV

Lírios, a cor laranja/vermelho, pessoas de um metro e meio, incensos, qualquer cheiro doce que invadisse minhas narinas na rua... Tudo me lembra Lily. Droga. Quando eu finalmente começo a achar que minha dependência dela pode ser curada, ela reaparece. Não que eu não esteja extremamente feliz com isso. Acho que eu poderia dar pulinhos de alegria... É só que isso me deixa numa situação estranha. Durante todos esses seis anos em que nós não convivemos eu me limitei a imaginar como seria o nosso reencontro. Agora que ela esta de volta não sei o que fazer. Eu simplesmente desaprendi a lidar com ela. Antes, na escola, eu ao menos conseguia deixá-la nervosa, fazê-la corar... Eu era um panaca, na época, mas tinha jogo de cintura (Ok, isso pegou mal). Acontece que eu não sei mais ser aquele panaca, logo, não sei mais como me aproximar de Lily.

Eu e Bonnie estávamos no carro, voltando para casa, depois de tomar sorvete. Depois de muita insistência dela eu admiti que sairia com a professora de balé dela, se tivesse a oportunidade. Isso me traz de volta ao meu dilema: o que fazer?

Eu posso tentar voltar a ser o babaca que a fazia pagar micos diários chamando-a para sair. (Fiz isso tantas vezes que acho que ela começou a acreditar que era tudo pelo fator de divertimento e não porque eu realmente quisesse sair com ela... enfim). Posso bancar o romântico. Mandar flores, cartões, chocolates... Levá-la num bom restaurante... Não... Muito suspeito para quem tentava agarrá-la no corredor da escola... Posso bancar o desinteressado... Mas isso não funcionaria, porque provavelmente ela não está interessada e não vai notar o meu interesse/desinteresse... Posso ser um troglodita... Ela namorou o tal Arnold... Então eu entraria na sala dela na escola de balé e a agarraria à força... Ela me daria um tapa super forte, mas me beijaria de volta... Improvável. Preciso falar com Remo. Urgente...

Quando eu e Bonnie adentramos o apartamento de Remo sentimos o cheirinho de comida invadir nossas narinas... Cheiros agradáveis... Lily. Droga.

-Nossa! Vocês demoraram hoje, hein! Que porcaria você deu pra ela comer, James? – Ora, porque um atraso significa que eu dei porcarias para Bonnie comer?

-Não sei do que você está falando...

-Ele me deu sorvete. – Linguaruda. Olho feio pra Bonnie. Agora já estamos totalmente de bem. E esse é mais um assunto sobre o qual quero falar com Remo.

- Nada de sorvete pra você da próxima vez, baixinha.

- Até parece que você não vai fazer o que ela quiser... – Isso é um complô? Os dois querem acabar comigo hoje ou é só impressão minha?

-Remo, vá terminar nossa janta, ok? – Fiz um gesto displicente que irritou ele. Meu empregadinho.

- Sem janta pra você hoje.

- Até parece que você não vai fazer o que eu quiser? – Ele me encarou zangado, enquanto eu e Bonnie ríamos.

Comemos, rimos, conversamos, implicamos e chega a hora de botar Bonnie na cama. Dessa vez ela apenas me pede para que eu reconte um história com seus personagens favoritos, inventados por mim: Lilá e Jacob. Eu apenas crio uma versão mais leve de Romeu e Julieta e adapto os personagens. Não preciso dizer que o final é feliz... Depois de fazê-la dormir volto ao apartamento de remo, temos muito o que conversar...

Llily Pov.

-Alô, Maria?

-Oi Lily!

-Como você sabe que sou eu?

-Hello! Século vinte e um né, querida. Identificador de chamada...

- Claro, claro, que besteira a minha...

-Então, alguma novidade?

-Como você sabe?

-Hm, porque você está me ligando... E nós nos falamos faz dois dias... Ta tudo bem com você?

-Sim, ta tudo bem. Eu só to meio distraída...

-Com o que, posso saber? Já enjoou do Italiano?

-Porque você implica com todos os caras com quem eu saio?

-Você não me ligou pra dizer isso, ligou?

-Não... Mas eu adoraria saber o por que.

- Então, me fala logo... Que mal te aflige? – Reviro os olhos. Maria e seu ar de psicóloga...

- Nada é só que... Sabe aquela garotinha que eu te falei da última vez, a minha aluna?

- Sei. A queridinha da professora... Ela me lembra muito um certo alguém... Eu só não me lembro bem quem...

- Pode ir parando por aí, Maria.

-Eu nem falei que estava pensando em você...

-Estava implícito.

-Ok, continue.

-Tudo bem. Bom, a Bonnie tava toda triste hoje e eu fui falar com ela depois da aul.

-Sem querer ser chata, mas... Você não está se envolvendo demais?

-Eu também pensei nisso, mas podia ser caso de bullying... Nesse caso eu tinha que interferir. Porque essa outra garota também é colega da Bonnie na escolinha... Enfim.

-Ok então você foi falar com ela e...

- Eu não sei se entendi muito bem... Mas acho que ela estava triste porque o pai dela não ia poder participar do dia dos pais no colégio.

-Lily? Porque você ta me contando isso? Descobriu que quer ser mãe?

-Muito engraçado... Se você tem coisa melhor pra fazer é só falar...

-Não! Eu só não entendo aonde você quer chegar...

-Não se preocupe, já estou chegando lá.

-Tudo bem, vá em frente...

-Bom, eu tentei consolar Bonnie e então o pai dela chegou. E você não vai acreditar quando eu disser quem ele é...

- Hm... Brad Pitt?

-Brad Pitt?

-É a pessoa com mais filhos que eu conheço… A chance dele ser o pai é até grande...

-Meu deus, Maria. Só cale a boca, ok?

-Ok, estressadinha. Quem ele é? Eu conheço?- Dou um suspiro antes de pronunciar o nome em voz alta.

-James Potter. – Maria faz silêncio do outro lado da linha. Ela deve estar fazendo as contas. Assim como eu também fiz quando entendi tudo.

-Espera... Quantos anos essa garota tem?

-Seis.

-Mas Lily...

-Eu sei.

-Você acha que... Será que a gente conhece a mãe dela?

-Talvez... Provavelmente. Mas o Potter dormiu com tanta gente naquele ano que não dá pra saber. – Espero não ter soado muito pesarosa...

- Ela nunca fala nada da mãe?

-Não... Ela geralmente fala em nomes masculinos... Não sei... – Será que ele é casado? Porque nunca nenhuma mulher apareceu pra apanhar Bonnie. Não que eu saiba, de qualquer jeito.

- Lily, eu to chocada.

-Imagino. Você tem uma espécie de paixão por ele...

- Ah, claro, eu...

-Vou ignorar as suas insinuações. Eu não acredito que depois de tanto tempo você continua...

- Sabe o que não bate nessa história?

- O quê?

- Naquele casamento ele não falou nada sobre ter uma filha... E ele queria casar com você! Não faz sentido. Ele não ia querer casar com você se ele tivesse outra... – Senti náuseas com a menção da proposta de casamento.

-Maria, é o Potter! É típico dele.

-Lily, você tem uma idéia muito errada dele, sabia? Ele não faria isso. Ele mudou bastante. Por falar nisso... Encontrei ele e o Remo esses dias num bar.

-E só agora você fala isso?

-Ficou nervosinha, é? Ciúmes?

-Ah, claro.

- Lily!

-O que?

-Ele não é casado!

-Não?

-Não.

-Como você sabe?

-Porque quando eu encontrei os dois eles estavam em um encontro duplo com as colegas de residência do Remo!

- Quem garante que ele não estava traindo a mãe da Bonnie? Quem garante que ele não a traiu comigo no casamento?

-Ridículo, Lily. Ridículo.

-O que?

-Você, desacreditando a decência do rapaz.

- Maria, a gente acabou de descobrir que ele teve um filho aos dezoito anos, provavelmente na noite de formatura, e você quer que eu acredite na decência dele? Além disso, ele queria me convencer a casar com ele sem nem mencionar o fato de que ele é pai!

-Não preciso te lembrar que você quase aceitou, não é?

-Cale a boca...

- AH, qual é Lily. Ele estava bêbado, você estava bêbada... Ele era apaixonado por você... Você tinha um fraco por ele... Acontece. Assim como acidentes também acontecem. Tipo a camisinha romper sei lá...

- Só não entendo por que ele escondeu isso tudo...

- Não sei... Talvez porque isso te impediria de casar com ele?

-Será que essa piada não esgota nunca? Já faz três anos, Maria! Supera essa...

- Não consigo. Eu simplesmente tenho que te castigar por não ter aceitado.

- Quem bom que eu não aceitei. Olha a confusão em que eu ia me meter? Além disso, você tem razão, eu estava bêbada... Ele é um idiota. – Maria deu um longo suspiro no telefone.

- Ta bem, Lily, eu desisto. – Sério? – Por hoje.- Óbvio.

- Agradeço.

- Sabe de outra coisa que eu lembrei?

- O que? O Potter também é traficante ou algo assim?

- Não... Quando eu encontrei com os dois no bar eu prometi que ia reunir a velha turma, tipo um reencontro, sabe?

- Ah, não. Não faça isso, por favor.

-Eu tinha até esquecido... Mas agora quero tirar essa história a limpo.

-Maria, esquece isso. Eu só queria te contar um podre do seu amigo.

- Sei. Um podre... Você queria era desabafar. Ta achando que me engana, é, ruiva? Aposto que você não conseguiu parar de pensar nisso.

- Sério, Maria, pra que um reencontro? Duvido que alguém realmente queira se reencontrar.

-Ora! Eu quero rever meus ex-colegas...

-Você quer é saber da fofoca, isso sim.

- Isso também... Vai ser divertido. Ver que já ta gorda, quem já tem cabelo branco, quem ta na menopausa...

-Maria? A gente tem vinte e três anos. Essas coisas a gente repara na confraternização de vinte anos de formados.

-Ah. É verdade.

-Sem reencontro, então?

-Claro que sim! Tchau Lils! Tenho uma festa pra planejar! – E assim Maria desliga o telefone me deixando mais preocupada do que antes da ligação. Amiga da onça!

James POV

-Olá de novo, caro amigo Remo!

-Oi... Você tá querendo alguma coisa...? Acabou o papel higiênico de novo na sua casa?

- Err... Não. Eu queria falar sobre a Bonnie, na verdade...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, né? Ela anda meio estranha...

-É, aconteceu.

-Então? – Sentei no sofá e Remo ficou em pé na minha frente.

- Bom. Bonnie andou falando no Sirius. É. Eu sei que é estranho... Porque ela nunca fala nele. Digamos que eu não reagi muito bem quando ela pediu pra saber mais sobre ele e digamos que eu não reagi bem MESMO quando ela falou que me considerava o pai dela. – Remo me olhava apreensivo.

- Nesse ponto da história você já sabia que tudo isso é porque o dia dos pais está chegando e vai ter uma grande confraternização na escolinha da Bonnie, certo?

-Err... Não. Eu não me dei conta. Eu simplesmente a repreendi por me chamar de pai e ai ela não falou mais comigo até hoje de tarde quando a busquei no balé.

-Você é um idiota, sabia? Ela tem seis anos, cara. Pra ela você é o pai dela, não importa o que a genética diz!

-Eu sei! Eu disse isso pra ela hoje. Eu me sinto o pai dela. Eu só... Acho estranho isso, sabe? Nunca me preparei pra isso... E meio que é um direito do Sirius...

- James. O Sirius mesmo falou milhões de vezes que Bonnie tem três pais. Relaxa.

-Eu sei. Remo. Eu me sinto o pai dela.

- Se você sabe de tudo isso... Porque veio falar comigo?

- Bem... Bonnie botou no lixo o convite para o dia dos pais na escola... E eu achei... E não sei se ela quer que eu vá, ou que você vá, ou que nós dois vamos...

-Nós dóis não podemos ir... Vamos parecer um casal gay! Não vai ser bom pra ela. – Tive que rir dessa. Depois de Seis anos ele resolve se preocupar com isso.

-É. Acho que não...

- Eu acho que você deveria ir...

-Eu?

-Não foi comigo que ela se chateou por não poder chamar de pai...

-Eu quero ir. Realmente quero ir. Só não sei se...

-Ela com certeza quer você lá. Só deve estar com medo de pedir.

-Você acha?

-Tenho certeza. – Tenho consciência do meu sorriso bobo nesse momento.

-Acho que eu vou, então.

-Isso. Vá. E não diga nada, faça uma surpresa...

-Você é um gênio, remo. Eu já disse isso antes?

- Não vezes suficientes. – Eu estava me levantando para sair quando ele mais uma vez se mostra um gênio... – Era só isso? Tem certeza que não tem mais nada pra conversar? – Maldito futuro psiquiatra!

- Na verdade... Tem sim.

- Então...

-Sabe quando eu disse que achei o convite pro dia dos pais? Bom, eu não achei. Lily Evans me deu ele. – Remo não demonstrou surpresa alguma ao assimilar a informação. Lily Evans, amor da minha vida, aqui... Deve achar que estou louco.

-Lily Evans deu o convite pra você? Na escola de balé da Bonnie, eu suponho?

- Como você...?

-Ah, qual é, James! Só você pra não perceber que era ela o tempo todo.

-Você sabia?

-Você não? Eu achei que era por isso que você andava todo esquisito, querendo sair com a Vanessa...

-Você é louco? Se a Lily ta aqui porque eu ia querer sair com a Vanessa?

- Não sei... Talvez você tenha percebido que não é tão apaixonado por ela, ou talvez tenha percebido que não vale à pena...

- Vale à pena, Remo. Esse é o problema. Eu vi ela hoje. Linda. Mais linda do que nunca. Mais mulher... Abraçando Bonnie... – Remo deu um longo suspiro de resignação. – Porque você não me contou que era ela?

-Eu não tinha certeza. E não sabia se você tinha certeza. E como reagiria...

-Como você soube?

- Primeiramente, não é um nome comum. Bonnie falava nela o tempo todo... Quantas Lily's que dançam balé podem haver por aí? Depois que eu tinha a suspeita não foi difícil fazer Bonnie falar mais sobre ela. Ruiva, bonita, baixa estatura, olhos verdes, meio natureba... Retrato falado perfeito da Evans. – Ele deu de ombros. Sou um idiota, não sou? Tudo isso bem debaixo do meu nariz, e eu pensando na moça do bar...

- Agora parece tão óbvio...

- James?

-Hm?

-Como foi o reencontro?

- Estranho. Eu ainda estava em choque por encontrar Bonnie chorando no colo da professora quando de repente percebo que na verdade ela é Lily Evans! Ai a situação ficou meio estranha. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Se eu corria atrás de Bonnie ou se eu falava alguma coisa. – Ele estava muito concentrado no que eu falava. Me analisando.

- E então?

- Meio que nos implicamos sabe? Ela pediu pra chamá-la de professora Evans... Você acredita nisso? Depois de seis anos ela consegue agir da mesma forma... – Ele deu uma risada gostosa.

- Pior que acredito.

- Se ao menos eu me lembrasse daquele casamento... Bem, acabei perguntando da Bonnie e ela meio que se sensibilizou, mandou eu ir atrás dela e me deu o convite.

- Foi só isso?

-Eu resumi, mas foi só isso sim.

- Vocês parecem... Tímidos.

-Esse é o problema Remo. Faz seis anos que não falo com ela de verdade. Não sei como agir. Não sei se dou em cima dela descaradamente como costumava fazer ou se banco o romântico... Se aceito a ajuda de Bonnie...

- Não aceite a ajuda de Bonnie... Lily não ia gostar disso... E com certeza não volte a ser aquele cafajeste.

-Romantismo, então?

-Não... Não combina com você.

-O que eu faço? É a minha última chance Remo. Eu preciso conquistar essa garota!

- Eu já ouvi isso antes...

-É, mas eu perdi a oportunidade, lembra?

- Lembro... Eu acho... Eu acho que você deveria agir naturalmente, ser você mesmo.

-O que? Como assim?

-Eu acho que ela iria gostar do novo James : mais maduro, responsável, menos cafajeste...

-Será?

-Claro. O problema de vocês, James, sempre foi a infantilidade. Você era um babaca tentando chamar a atenção dela e ela estúpida por ficar negando o que sentia por você.

-E agora?

-Agora os dois estão mais maduros. Você não precisa bancar o babaca e ela provavelmente já é mulher o suficiente pra entender os próprios sentimentos.

- Por isso que você sempre foi o cérebro da equipe, sabia?- Ele riu.

-James?

- Que foi? – Eu já estava meio perdido em pensamentos. Imaginando como abordar Lily da próxima vez que nos víssemos.

- Não estrague tudo, ok? Vá com calma. Seja paciente. Se aproxime. Ganhe a confiança dela. Mostre que você amadureceu. Não fale sobre amor incondicional logo de cara, isso só vai assustá-la... E não fale sobre casamento. Nada. Absolutamente nada sobre isso, ok?

- Você acha que eu sou idiota? Porque eu pediria ela em casamento logo de cara?

- Não sei... Eu só...

-Não me subestime. É óbvio que eu casaria com ela. Amanhã, até. Mas eu sei que ela se assusta com essas coisas sérias.

-Sabe, é?

-Não sei como, mas eu sei. Eu simplesmente sei que Lily foge ao primeiro sinal de compromisso. Ela é uma dessas pessoas que nasceu pra ser livre...

- Se você sabe disso, porque insiste tanto em querer "prender" ela?

-Remo, eu não quero "prender" ela. Eu quero ser livre com ela. – Até me emocionei com as minhas palavras.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Desistiria de casar, ter filhos e a vida tradicional que você tanto almeja para ficar com ela?

- Talvez. E também... Quem disse que eu preciso renunciar essas coisas? Eu só preciso mostrar pra ela que ser livre é um estado de espírito e não uma condição. Uma pessoa pode viajar o mundo todo dançando e não ser livre. Assim como alguém pode casar e ter filhos e ser livre.

-Ás vezes você me surpreende, mas só ás vezes.

- Eu também me surpreendo ás vezes, mas só ás vezes... Eu vou dormir agora. Obrigado ae, cara. Por me aturar. – Cumprimentei batendo em sua mão. Antes de sair, no entanto, lembrei de uma última coisa... – Ah, Remo? Você pode me dar uns rolos de papel higiênico? O nosso acabou...


End file.
